The Chemicals React
by Ayra Rider
Summary: The war is over and Hermione Granger expects life to go back to normal, but the last thing she expects is to be a mate of a Veela, A mate to her enemy no less. Can she learn to love him? or suffer a curse that looms over both of them...DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers! I know I've written a lot of Dramione's but I think this one is going to be just as good! I hope you enjoy:)

The Chemicals React

Chapter One

Hermione Granger stood at the Platform of nine and three quarters waiting for the train to arrive. She had also been waiting for Harry and Ron for the past ten minutes, but what do you expect from two teenage boys. She looked down at her watch then looked around. She felt slightly embarrassed that she had no family or anyone around to talk to. People kept giving her curious looks as they passed her with her luggage by her side, only herself to keep her company.

Hermione stood not knowing the change that had happened to her over the summer. With Voldemort finally gone things could be normal how they should be. She herself could finally be normal, but as much as she would like that, she was defiantly not someone you could call normal. Her frizzy hair had calmed and her hazel eyes had grown wiser with the experiences she had gone through. Child hood had left her and finally was able to become the things she had always expected herself to be. Going back to Hogwarts her final year was only the beginning.

Suddenly her shoulder was shoved by someone as she was pulled out of her thinking zone.

She looked to apologize for being in the way as her eyes widened to see an older looking Draco Malfoy.

She stared for a moment, feeling cold air surround her warm body as he came to a stop. She inhaled a deep breath that smelled like a frosted rose on an early spring morning, the smell that was bitter sweet.

They said nothing for a moment as he starred at her, almost like he was fascinated with they way she was just standing there. Hermione finally found her voice.

"Excuse me Malfoy," She said icily as she stepped away from him to get out of his way.

Malfoy seemed to awaken from his daze at the sound of her voice as his eyes suddenly hardened, "Don't worry Granger it's not like your anything to worry about losing," he said snidely as he looked her up and down walking away.

Hermione sent a glare that she knew he could feel burning through his back as he walked away in his arrogance.

Hermione let out a mad puff of air as she thought of what he had done over the years. He was very confusing to say the least. First he tried to kill Dumbledore by letting Death Eaters into Hogwarts, refused to pick a side, and then finally killed a Horcrux helping Harry to Voldemorts defeat. You would think if he was on our side he would at least try to be civil, he was only respectful to Harry after he killed a Horcrux… but after Voldemort had gone he was his prat self again… but odd thing was Harry never spoke ill about him after that. She had asked herself plenty of times what had happened between the two, but some things are better left unsolved, especially if they are none of your business.

"Hermione!"

Hermione whipped her head around immediately knowing that voice from anywhere with a smile on her face she turned around as she found Harry and Ron running up to her giving her a bear hug.

"Harry! Ron! I've missed you both so," Hermione said as she squeezed them tighter to her.

"It's good to see you well Hermione," Harry said as he pulled back a little and put his hand to her face, "It's been a long summer without seeing you,"

"I can't believe you couldn't come to the burrow this summer," Ron said, "You rather freeze in Canada with your parents than see your best mates!" he said teaselingly giving her a small nudge.

She smiled, "I don't doubt that you both missed me, you guys can't even find a book in a library without me," she said laughing.

She got a few playful punches on that one.

They spent the next few minutes catching up on one another's stories as they laughed and joked with one another. It was good to see Harry and Ron be so relaxed with out the weight of the world on there shoulders, being able to laugh freely is a blessing that most people take for granted…

Hermione felt a familiar cold air blow around her as she looked away from Harry and Ron's chatting toward the source of the coldness. It was Malfoy starring at her, Harry and Ron. He was standing next to his mother, looking like she was lecturing him with a very concerned look. Malfoy seemed to be blocking her out as he stared at Hermione…with almost jealously in his eyes but there was something else there too, was it almost longing?

Malfoy's mother finally noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her anymore as she stopped talking and looked to see what he was starring at. That's when she made eye contact with Hermione. Mrs. Malfoy stared at her for a moment as Hermione felt like she was prying and looked away back to Harry and Ron who hadn't noticed the Malfoy's.

"Come on guy's the trains finally here," Ron said picking up his luggage as they boarded the train.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I swear these compartments get smaller every year," Ron said finally sitting down in the only empty compartment they could find.

"Ron I think you just grow two inches every summer," Hermione said smiling taking a seat across from Harry and Ron.

They all sat in silence for a moment, thinking of what the new year would bring. What would happen? Hermione thought. There life seemed to have so little purpose now that they had finished there life's quest…but maybe it was time for a new one.

"Where's Gin?" Hermione asked remembering the red head.

"She's in the prefect compartment, she said she would join us after it was done," Harry said.

She should have known Harry would be the one to respond, he was always looking after her like a hawk…even still after the war.

Hermione nodded in response to Harry.

"I'm sorry you never got to do that Hermione," Ron said after an awkward silence.

"Do what?" Hermione questioned.

"Be a prefect…or head girl like you were hoping," He replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think helping Harry was much more worth while Ron, I don't regret anything,"

Harry and Ron nodded at this as silence crept in again.

"It feels weird going back doesn't it," this time Harry speaking first, "We always seemed like we knew where our life was going…now it seems like a whole new life,"

"I know what you mean mate…" Ron said, "Looking at life now seems completely different than what we thought,"

They all looked at each other with understanding in there eyes.

"I feel weird being back too…But I think now we finally can figure out what we truly want," Hermione added.

"Yeah…imagine us years from now," Ron said, "All old and wrinkly, Hermione still badgering us about 'spew'"

They all laughed at the thought of it, even Hermione couldn't hold back the irony of it.

"Harry will be married to Gin with eight kids running around," Hermione said smiling at the thought of them.

"Funny thing is that will probably happen," Ron said nudging Harry.

"I think that would be a great life," Harry said smiling, "I think I'm going to ask her when this year is over."

Hermione eyes filled with joy; if anyone deserved to be happy… it was him.

"Ron will probably marry Padma," Hermione said with a wink.

Ron went a deep shade of red, "We've only been dating since the end of the war, I don't even know if she really wants to get serious,"

"Ron are you joking?" Harry said, "She spent a week over the summer at your house!"

Hermione looked wide eyed at Ron; she did not remember being told this.

"She came over to your house for the summer?" Hermione asked smiling curiously.

"Yes and she was practically drooling over him the entire time," Harry said smirking at Ron.

"I don't know it just don't want to get my hopes up just yet," Ron said looking out the window.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, Ron had always been careful with girls, so much that it was almost annoying.

"What about you Hermione?" Harry said, "Where do you see yourself in the future?"

This question caught Hermione off guard. She starred at Harry not knowing how to answer. Truth was she really didn't know how, she had asked that to herself millions of times since the war…she still didn't know the answer.

Harry and Ron looked at her curiously waiting for an answer. Did Hermione have a future like there's? Or was it to be full of work and no family…

"Umm…I-I" Hermione said trying to say something. Anything.

Before she could embarrass herself anymore the door slid open. At first she thought it was Ginny to come save her but it was far from her. The door slid open to revile a blond haired Slytherin at the door. Malfoy.

Something was different about Malfoy but she couldn't pin point what it was. His looks were perfected over the summer as he almost glowed with radiance. He was still the same Malfoy he was before but then…then he almost seemed changed, or at least something inside of him did...

"So is it true Hermione?" He said with a smirk, "Do you really not have a future set out for yourself? And I thought you were the one that made up the brilliant plans for this lot."

"Get lost Malfoy," Ron said glaring and the slimy git.

Malfoy merely glanced at Ron as he locked his eyes on Hermione waiting for a response. Hermione glared at him as she saw something shone in his eyes that Ron and Harry could not see, it was small but it was there…was it concern? Hermione's eyes widened but she was not giving in.

"I have a future Malfoy, and it doesn't include you," She said her voice not coming out as strong as she wanted it to.

Suddenly Malfoy smiled, sending Hermione into shock, "We'll find out soon enough Granger… sooner than you think."

With that he left one last glance at her and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for those that reviewed! I love hearing your comments on the story! I hope you like thinks one just as much!

Chapter Two

"It's good to see Hogwarts after two years, isn't it?" Hermione said as there carriage pulled up the castle.

"Yeah, it's great to see that it kept running even though the war was still going on," Harry said, "We haven't been home in _two years_,"

"You can only imagine what it was like in those _two years_," Ginny said scowling, still a little angry about getting left behind.

Harry rolled his eyes as he grabbed Gins hand and led her up toward the castle with Ginny whispering madly at him that he treated her like she was china. Hermione and Ron walked right behind them trying to suppress laughing at the two.

Hogwarts was still the same, as they walked toward the feast. It had all the same moving portraits and the moving stair cases, getting the first years lost at the same time.

She smiled to herself remembering the first time she, Harry and Ron accidently went into the third floor to get away from Flich and his all seeing cat.

Hermione not realizing where she was walking starting drifting to the side and accidently bumped into a boy. As she tried to regain her balance she almost tripped down the set of stairs but a strong arm around her waist caught her fall.

"Whoa careful," A handsome voice said behind her lifting her back up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was go-" Hermione started to say when she looked at who it was and lost her voice.

Hermione didn't recognize the boy but he was the least to say _very_ handsome. He had long shaggy brown hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. He was very tall and she could feel (and see) the muscle he had around her waist as he picked her up. His skin was tan and flawless… but who was he?

"It's ok," He smiled gently at her, Hermione's heart skipped a beat, "I'm Jason" sticking out his hand for hers.

"Hermione," She said as took his hand smiling, she looked down at there hands for only a moment and looked back up at his gorgeous face. His eyes that had been a green before were suddenly silver.

The smile slowly left her face into a curious look.

"Are you ok?" He said noticing her expression.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah it was just weird, your eyes used to be green but there silver now…"

Hermione laughed at his confused look, "Sorry, I know that sounds ridiculous,"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled to her from down the stairs across the sea of people, "Come on!"

"Coming!" Hermione yelled back as she turned back a Jason.

"Well thank you," She said to him letting go of his hand and headed down the stairs before he could say anything else leaving him to stare after her.

They entered the Great Hall as Hermione looked toward the sealing; Hogwarts still had her favorite part, the enchanted sky with the candles floating above them. It made her smile just seeing it again.

Ginny found Hermione's hand and grabbed it.

"Do you know who that was?" Ginny said with a smile on her face, "That was Jason West, you just talked to one of the hottest guy's in our school!"

Hermione rolled her eyes while Ginny laughed as she saw Hermione blushing.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The feast went in the orderly fashion it usually took. The first years came in looking as scared as ever as the Hat was administered to each of them calling out the houses they would be sorted into.

McGonagall was the new Head Master now. She had been ever since Dumbledore passed away. She looked a lot older looking then she had the last time Hermione had seen her, but she still had that same sharp cat look to her face. She gave a very good welcome back speech and told us of the new staff.

There was a new potion teacher and a new defense against the dark arts teacher. None of which Hermione had ever heard of as they stood up when there names were called.

Finally McGonagall started listing of the set of rules when Hermione got board of listing and looked down at her plate sitting in front of her. She sighed as she heard her stomach growl wishing that they could eat soon.

She heard a chuckle to the side of her as Ron whispered; "Now you know how I feel every feast,"

Hermione smiled as she rolled her eyes and nudged him in the ribs playfully.

Suddenly Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her as looked away from Ron and looked toward the Slytherin table.

Malfoy was looking at Hermione with a cold glare as she suddenly felt her insides squirm. She starred at him wondering why he was glaring, when she realized it wasn't her he was looking at. He was looking at Ron.

She wondered why Malfoy would be glaring at Ron…. She knew they were enemies but really? How old were they.

Suddenly Malfoy's eyes moved directly into hers. She was almost expecting a disgusted snide look like every other time he looked at her but she was surprised. His hard face grew softer the longer he looked at her. His face was gentle as the side of his face grew to a half smile and looked away.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at him even though there was no point in doing so. He was actually breath taking when he wasn't a prat or being his stubborn Malfoy self. Somehow in that moment Hermione saw a new side of Malfoy that she wanted to see more of.

Malfoy looked back again at her as Hermione finally looked away blushing and feeling sheepish that she had been starring at him for so long.

Hermione tried to focus on what the Head Master was saying but she could feel Malfoy's eye still on her and it was making it hard to pay attention to anything else. She finally couldn't take it anymore as she looked at him again.

He was still smiling as she looked at him questioningly. Suddenly she saw him mouthing something to her… was it, look down?  
She did as she was instructed and looked down to see a piece of parchment laying on her lap. She looked at it confused on how it got there but picked it up and read it anyway.

_You just can't stop starring at me can you Granger?_

Hermione looked back up at Malfoy; he was still watching her with a smirk. Did he send this?

She got a quill out of her bag as she wrote,

_Only because _you_ keep starring at _me_ Malfoy, I'm only looking at you questioning your sanity._

She ended as the parchment folded it self up to a paper air plane and dove under the table towards Malfoy going in between students feet.

Clever, she said to herself remembering how students could send messages with flying paper air planes.

She watched Malfoy's face expecting him to be angry but his smile only got wider. Hermione was entranced by his smile, his perfect features looking down at the parchment as he wrote. Hermione couldn't believe she never saw it before.

Suddenly the parchment was back on her lap as she picked it up to read the next message.

_Can you blame me? _

Her heart skipped a beat looking down at the neat handwriting. She glanced back up to see his silver eyes met her brown ones. He gave her a small crooked smile and looked away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Over all the feast was delicious and Hermione felt like there was enough food in her stomach to feed ten people. McGonagall dismissed them to there dorms as the students piled out of the Great Hall laughing and joking.

"Hermione," Ginny called to her, "We have to stay up late tonight in the dorms! I want to catch up on everything that happened this summer!"

"Alright, where are you going?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry beckoning Ginny.

"I don't know Harry said he wanted to show me something," She said with a smile as she left to go join him.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at the two love birds as she and Ron left to go up toward the Gryffindor tower.

They were almost to the stair case when Hermione caught sight of Padma.

"Ron have you even said hello to Padma since we got here?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Well…no not exactly but-" Ron said growing slightly red.

"Ron! That horrible," Hermione said giving him a scolding look, "Go say hi she's right there."

Ron nodded his head, "Ok… here it goes," He said giving her one last smile as he left through the crowd to see her.

Hermione laughed as Ron accidently tripped on his way over to Padma but luckily for Ron she hadn't seen him yet.

She chuckled to herself and turned the other way as she headed for a empty hall way to get away from the crowd.

She walked slowly looking at the stone walls; the loud voices becoming softer and softer as she continued to walk father away from the crowd. It was nice to be alone after being surrounded by people for so long; she had almost gotten used to it over the years. It gave her room to think and to relax.

She rounded another corner leading to another long empty hall way as she heard her footsteps echo along the stone walls.

Suddenly she heard another pair of echoing foot steps. She didn't mind them thinking it was just another student taking a different way like she did. It was then she heard his voice.

"Where's the famous trio Granger?"

Hermione spun around to see a gorgeous pale faced Draco Malfoy smirking at her from a few feet away.

"I'm surprised they let you wander by yourself," He said walking up to her.

"I'm very capable of taking care of myself Malfoy," Hermione said strongly.

"I'm sure you are," Malfoy said coming to a stop very close to Hermione's face.

Hermione being the stubborn person she was didn't back away even though she was slightly uncomfortable on how close he was standing.

"What do you want Malfoy," She asked coldly although her heart was beating faster as she looked into his eyes, but his eyes weren't the silver she remembered, they seemed to have a shade of purple in them… why did she keep noticing people's eye color?

"Don't worry Granger nothing to worry about I just came to talk," He said his smirk sliding slowly off of his face growing a little more serious, "And to apologize."

Hermione's eye brows grew together, _Malfoy? Apologizing?_

"I haven't treated you in the best over the years, and I know that I caused you and your friends a lot of pain," He said slowly, "I never had the intention of things getting as bad as they were…"

Hermione stood speechless. Was she hearing correctly? This was _the_ Draco Malfoy she had known over the years…wasn't it?

They stood in silence for a moment as Hermione realized Malfoy was waiting for her to say something.

"Why are you apologizing to me now?" She asked wondering where in the world this was coming from.

Malfoy's eyes grew back to a clear silver as he suddenly put his cold hand to her neck.

"You'll find out soon, it's a necessary thing to do before anything else happens." He said looking into her eyes for one last moment. Then finally he let his hand drop to his side and brushed past her leaving her in a once again, empty hall way…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed! They help a lot! I hope you like this chapter as well, trust me it's going to get a lot more interesting in the next chapter too!

Chapter Three

Hermione slept well that night, better than she had in a long time. After being on the run for the past two years sleep isn't the first thing on your mind when you're getting chased by Death Eaters.

She got up slowly stretching her arms and looked at the time; it was six O' clock in the morning. Hermione had plenty of time to get ready before breakfast at seven thirty.

She made herself get up past the sleeping girls as she went to the bath room shutting the door quietly. She would never get the bathroom if she waited to get up when that lot did.

She brushed her teeth robotically as she starred down into the sink. She spit out the glob of tooth paste as she finally looked into the mirror for the first time that morning. She dropped her tooth brush in the sink when she saw her reflection.

Hermione eyes widened as she noticed that her reflection was no where near what it was last night. Her usual hair was no longer the bushy frizz she had tried to get rid of the past few years; it was now smooth soft curls dropping neatly beside her face becoming a richer darker color. The few zits she had on her face yesterday were completely gone with out a trace, leaving her skin flawless. Her eye lashes were longer and darker with her brown eyes growing a deep chocolate color, making it seem as though she already had make up on. It looked like she had been perfected over night.

Hermione looked down quickly at her figure. She looked like she had lost twenty pounds and been replaced with curves instead. Hermione's jaw was hanging wide open when she looked once again into the mirror, _what in the world had happened to her!_

She grabbed her towel quickly and took a quick shower, hoping that her eyes were just playing tricks on the in the morning she would look normal when she got out.

Quickly getting dry, she got dressed silently sneaking past all of the girls to her bed she looked at the small mirror that she had on her bed side to find the same perfect face she had seen only moments ago. Hermione opened her mouth to scream but put her hand up to stop herself. Something didn't feel right as she did so, she looked down at her hand to see her once bitten off short finger nails were now long smooth and elegant.

"Hermione?" Ginny said sleepily, "Are you alright?"

Hermione whipped around to see Ginny standing a few feet away. Ginny's eyes widened similar to Hermione's when she saw her looking confused. But then suddenly she spoke.

"Did you…how did…what happe-" Ginny said looking dumb founded.

"I don't know!" Hermione whispered urgently, "I woke up this morning looking like this!"

Ginny stared at her disbelieving, "Did you use a beauty charm on yourself?" She said suddenly smiling, "You said you were against that kind of nonsense!"

"I did no such thing Ginny Weasely," Hermione said angrily, "I honestly have no idea how this happened,"

Ginny's smile faded into a frown.

"What do you think has happened Gin?" Hermione asked a little shaky.

Ginny looked at her shrugging, "I don't know I've never heard about anyone waking up to looking gorgeous overnight,"

Hermione gave her a worried look.

"Does anything else feel different? Other than your looks? Do you feel sick?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I feel completely normal,"

Ginny's nodded and was silent for a moment then said, "Try not to worry about it for now Hermione we'll figure it out later… having good looks can't be that terrible," Ginny said with a slight smile on her face.

"Alright I guess your right," Hermione said.

"I'm going to get ready, tell Harry and Ron that I'll meet you in the Great Hall,"

With that Ginny disappeared into the bath room.

Hermione gave a big sigh as she looked into the mirror one last time; _well at least I'm not breaking out anymore._

The Great Hall was a little crowded this morning, students rushing to get breakfast, excited to start a year with new classes. Hermione took a deep breath, _maybe no one would notice _she thought hopefully. With that she gained a new courage and walked to go sit by Harry and Ron.

Hermione walked in a little awkwardly, walking fast making sure she kept her head down, she was happy that no one seemed to be paying attention to her. Maybe it wasn't as drastic of a change as she thought. She relaxed a little as she felt a strange stare coming from the other side of the room; Hermione lifted her head daring to look toward the source. Malfoy was watching her as she felt her heart melt when she caught sight of him, he didn't seem to notice Pansy or the other girls trying to grab his attention. It was like he was waiting for her to come in and see the change. Hermione eyes didn't leave his as his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile. Hermione almost tripped as she walked she was so surprised, but finally she was forced to look away as someone was standing up blocking her way in between the tables.

She noticed the boy to be Colin Creevy, he stood up grabbing his full plate of food, preparing to move somewhere else. He finally noticed he was in the way as he leaned backward trying let her by.

"Oh I'm sor-" He said but as soon as he caught sight of Hermione's face he lost his words and accidentally dropped his plate in shock.

Hermione's hope that no one would notice was dashed when Colin Creevy's plate made a huge racket, shattering into a million pieces. Everyone looked to see the commotion as they caught sight of Hermione and jaw's dropped, starring at her like she was Voldemort coming back from the dead.

Hermione froze as all eyes were on her. The Great Hall became very quite as they starred at the new Hermione Granger. She could feel the heat rising to her face making her feel uncomfortable. Colin hurried and got down to the floor to pick up the broken pieces of glass.

"I'm sorry Hermione I'm so clumsy I-I" He said being extremely shaky.

She kneeled down to help Colin pick up the pieces of the broken glass, "Oh don't worry about it Colin that's alright,"

People finally started to look away and start talking again laughing at Colin for not being careful. It was quicker for the girls to look away and regain there senses, the boy's followed suit slowly as the girls nudged them to stop looking.

"I just haven't seen you…I didn't think you…You look different," He said finally looking at her in awe.

Hermione had to laugh at his shocked face, "Don't worry about it Colin, I was shocked to,"

With that she stood up and made her way over to Harry and Ron, some people still giving her curious looks.

"What happened to _you_?" Ron said loudly after Hermione sat across from them.

Harry shoved Ron in the stomach making him close his mouth and to come back to his senses.

"Honestly Ron could you keep your voice down," Hermione whispered glaring at him.

"Sorry," He said more quietly looking away.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the trio huddled closely around the table as she told them of what had happened this morning.

"Wow," Harry said after she had finished.

She nodded her head agreeing with the statement.

"You didn't do some weird spell on yourself did you?" Harry asked slowly, "Cause you looked fine just the way you-" He was cute off by the look Hermione gave him.

"I did no such thing Harry, you know me better than that," She said offensively.

"Of course, sorry…" Harry said.

Ron finally spoke, "You know," He said picking his words carefully, "You kind of remind me of Fleur the way you look now…you look like a Veela,"

Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"You know your right Ron; guys even give her the same look as they did Fleur in the Triwizard Tournament!" Harry said looking closely at Hermione now.

"You two can't be serious," Hermione said, "I haven't got a drop of Veela blood in me!"

"We know…that's the weird thing," Ron said slowly.

An awkward silence filled the air as they looked at each other for a moment.

"Come on we'll finish this later," Harry said finally, "We'll be late for our class other wise,"

So the three finished there breakfast and headed off to there first class, Potions. Hermione's mind seemed to wonder off as Ron and Harry's voice echoed in the background. It seemed like a life time ago they were walking these same Halls toward there still least favorite subject potions. Snape was not longer the teacher (obviously since he had died the previous year helping Harry) so hopefully the subject could be bearable now.

The entered the class Room as they took there usual seats in the back looking at the changed room. It was lighter and cleaner since Snape taught, the windows opened and the desks neatly rowed in order. The stinky smell of the potions was almost completely gone out of the air.

The students piled in one by one as the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's sat on opposites sides of the room dividing in the middle as they always did, waiting for the new potions teacher to enter.

Hermione's eyes locked on Malfoy as he entered the room, she wasn't the only one either. The girls from both Slytherin and Gryffindor were giving Malfoy dreamy looks and hopeful glances. Hermione rolled her eyes at them. He sat down at the middle table along the edges as Pansy pounced on him talking as fast at a robot to him. Malfoy seemed to be uninterested in what she had to say as he looked away. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as his eyes caught onto hers. Hermione quickly looked away.

A loud bang of the door rang through the class room as the new professor strode up to the front muttering something to himself as he went. He was a tall man a little on the sharp side, he had neatly cut blond hair and was fairly good looking, some of the girls in the room whispered this to each other.

"Welcome to seventh year Potions, I'm Professor Stroud and obviously I am the new Professor-" His calm voice said as he was cut off by something, looking at the students confused scanning the room.

There was an awkward pause, then finally the Professor spoke again, "Forgive me but what houses are in this class,"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor," Someone said in the front.

The Professor suddenly smiled, "Oh yes I should have guessed that, I think it odd on how you separate yourselves,"

He stepped in front of his desk rubbing his hands together, "Alright you lot I think were going to help this 'inter house unity' for this school…were going have seating arrangements,"

The class broke out in protest as they tried to explain that they were enemy houses that it wasn't necessary, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Alright you lot stop complaining," He said loudly as the class grew quiet again.

He grabbed a piece of parchment that had everyone's names in the class as he got out his wand. He flicked it toward the parchment as the letter's pilled of the page into the air settling themselves in different places making the new seating arrangement.

"Now, I did not pick this arrangement magic did, so this seating chart has made it so you sit by the person you are most compatible with," He said bluntly, "So no complaining,"

He started off on the opposite side of the room calling off names of both houses.

"This is ridiculous," Harry whispered, "I'm going to hate potions now more than ever, if I get pared with Malfoy…" he shuttered at the thought.

"You got that right mate," Ron said sighing loudly.

Hermione could hear girls whispering hoping that could get '_the Draco Malfoy_._'_

She also noticed a lot of boy's were looking at her with hopeful looks. Even the Slytherins look at her winking at her, she looked away blushing.

The Professor got to there side as he said, "Harry Potter and Emma Oliver," He said as a pretty dark haired Slytherin made her way over to the table sitting down by Harry.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," He said as everyone's jaw dropped.

As soon as she heard her and Malfoy's name she locked eyes with him. He was smirking.

She let out a breath that she had been holding as she made her way over to the table in the right hand corner and sat down Malfoy following her example did the same.

"Who knew we were destined to sit by each other Granger," Malfoy said as the Professor went on naming the rest of the class.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's just a stupid seating chart Malfoy,"

"Or not," he said, "You're looking different today Granger, anything interesting happen?"

Hermione looked at him curiously as he looked back at her with at sly look.

"No," She said glaring at him.

"You don't know what happened?" He said actually looking shocked… and a little angry.

"No Malfoy I don't know what's happened to me," She said icily hating to admit she didn't know something in front of him.

"How in the world could you not know yet," He said looking away whispering angrily almost to himself, "And they call you the smartest Witch of our age,"

Hermione glared at him fiercely, "Like you have any idea either Malfoy,"

He looked at her and said, "I could guess better than you could,"

He was cut off by the sound of the bell dismissing them to there next class.

Malfoy got up quickly and giving her one last look.

"Granger you love the Library look for it there."

With that he left her sitting by herself to watch his perfect blond hair stride out of the class room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione was in the library early Friday morning. Her eyes drooping as she scanned the pages of the book, _'The Making of beautiful Witches_.' She was researching of course, trying to find out an explanation of the strange things that were occurring to her, but she wasn't having much luck. She felt completely exhausted from last night, hardly getting any sleep thanks to the chatting girls in her dormitory.

She slammed the 'The Making of beautiful Witches' book shut as she gave a defeated sigh rubbing her forehead.

_What in the world am I doing? I have no idea where to even start looking_. She thought staring at the pile of books in frustration.

Hermione sat like this for a while, trying to recall the recent events that had happened to her, maybe there were clues that she had over looked? Maybe something that could fit this all together, but what?

Hermione gave a loud sigh and looked up glancing at her surroundings in the large library. Students were quietly reading and writing their essays on desk tables, others were whispering loudly looking for books down the isles, being a little to disruptive in her opinion. She glanced out the window to the grounds letting her eyes have a break from reading pages and pages of books.

It was a sunny bright day as she saw students sit and walk across the lawn, enjoying there morning break with some fresh air. Her eyes went farther down to the lake, watching the waves push up against the small sandy area where water met land. Hermione smiled to herself as she suddenly wished she was out side instead of in the large library.

Hermione went to pick up her things as she suddenly saw movement from the window. It scared her for a moment, but then she realized that it was her reflection that had made the sudden movement. Hermione gazed at her self, she could hardly recognize the bushy hair that had been their before, or her over sized teeth. Now it was replaced with perfection, her skin, her eyes, her hair, even her body was stunning. All flowing together in a glowing beautiful look.

Hermione remembered her conversation with Harry and Ron two days ago…

_"You kind of remind me of Fleur the way you look now…you look like a Veela," _Hermione remembered Ron's voice floating in her head.

Hermione thought that impossible, _her Hermione Granger a Veela? _But there really wasn't another good hunch. She had to figure it out and if she couldn't find the answer she could at least check it to eliminate the possibility for good.

Hermione got up and went straight for the Magical Creatures section. T… U… V's Veela's got it! Hermione picked up a rather thick book labeled _The life and Curse of Veela's. _She looked at some other books that might be helpful but she settled on the large book and took it back to her table to examine it.

Hermione couldn't really believe that she was doing this. In all her life she never thought she would have to do check up's on things like this, but here she was trying to eliminate the possibility that she _might_,emphasis on the might, be a Veela.

She flipped through the chapter headings and decided to go the makings of Veela's. She scanned the chapter quickly looking for some similar signs between her and anything she could find in the book. But she found nothing, it was only about how Veela's got started and their heritage. It said nothing about what they do or how their like. Hermione tried another chapter, maybe the Daily life's of Veela's? She quickly turned there to scan the pages but there was nothing that discussed the turning into a Veela.

She sighed as she went back to the chapter headings. But this time something caught her eye that might be interesting, _Veela's and their Mates_. Curiosity caught her and flipped to the page and began to read….

_ Veela's have been existing for centuries, ever since man. Veela's are close to humans but also very different from humans, in the ways that they look and more importantly in ways of showing emotion and needs. Once a Veela becomes of age seventeen there task is to find a mate. Usually the Veela picks a mate that is a challenge for them and someone who they are most like. No one has been able to explain why but Veela's never mate with other Veela's. The mate is always human, once that human is marked by there mate, they too, become a full blood Veela. There is no such thing of a 'half blood Veela' only pure blood Veela's exist. Veela's eye color is one of the ways which you can see difference in emotions. Their coloring of eyes can be an easy thing to tell what their feeling, there are many colors which they can turn with their emotions but most commonly seen is their eyes turn either black when there angry, silver when there with there mate, and purple when there in lust. _

_Once the human mate is marked their looks will change becoming a full Veela themselves, their looks will become perfected in there own body. Marking is usually found on the neck of the human mate from a kiss/bite on the neck or even a slight touch if it is strong enough. After the marking is done they will start to grow a bond to each other. The Veela is known to fall in love much faster than the human mate because their blood is still changing, once they become to there full Veela form they will be able to love just as deeply as the other._

_But one has to understand Veela's are very love full creatures, but with that love there also is hate. Veela mates are very protective of there human mate, a simple touch from the opposite sex can send off major sparks of anger, any sign of a threat can lead to bad situations. _

Hermione had read enough; amazed at what she had just discovered. She had never even heard of anyone talk about how Veela's found their mates. But here was the proof sitting right in front of her. There was a full possibility that she could be becoming a Veela, it said that any human could become a Veela through their mate, looks and feelings both change which had in fact changed for her.

But she still couldn't be sure yet. She didn't exactly know of any Veela's at Hogwarts waltzing around. But it wouldn't show until they were around seventeen, she told herself; the side effects would barely be shown to be proof that they were indeed a Veela.

_But the question is if I am a Veela… who's my mate?_

"Granger?" A handsome voice whispered into her ear.

Hermione jumped from the closeness of the voice not even noticing anyone was approaching her.

"Whoa it's just me," Jason said taking a step back, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"

Hermione caught her breath and let out a sigh.

"It's alright I was just, uh, deep thinking," She said giving him a sarcastic smile.

Jason smiled a heart melting smile as he took a seat beside her.

"Thinking about what?" He asked curious.

The question caught Hermione off guard, "Um… Not sure if you'd believe me,"

"Try me," He pressed.

Hermione took a moment to wonder if she should trust him. He seemed friendly enough, and his tone did sound genuine.

But before Hermione could answer him she found that he was already finding out the answer, reading the Veela book that was once in front of her.

"Veela's huh Granger?" Jason said closing the book and throwing it back onto the table.

"Yes I was doing a bit of light researching," She said.

"What sparked the theme of Veela's?" He asked.

Hermione finally looked into his eyes trying to find a good answer to his question. But his normal forest green eyes were now deep silver.

_Silver…_ _Could he? _

"Um…" She said trying to recover from her silence, "Just curious, I've actually haven't heard a lot about them, never really cared until now,"

Jason nodded not looking surprised by her answer at all.

"Why were you looking at Veela mates?" Jason asked his face lighting up with teasing, "Don't fancy one in hopes of becoming a Veela do you?"

Hermione was shocked, "Of course I don't!"

"Of course," He said copying her with light smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him not being able to hold back a smile.

"Why do you care what I'm interested in?" Hermione said throwing the questions on him now, "And a better question why are you here?"

These questions seemed to through him off guard but he quickly recovered.

"Well," He started, "I was in the library walking around looking for a position essay topic when I saw you,"

Hermione waited for him to continue but he didn't say anything, obviously thinking he explained the whole question on why he was here.

"You saw me and?" Hermione pressed smiling liking how she was able to make him squirm.

"And I saw you and thought I would come talk you," He said looking at her like she was stupid.

"Why?" She asked.

He laughed at her, "I'll leave you alone then," He said getting up.

"No you don't have to," Hermione said her body reacting faster than she wanted it to.

He looked at her for a moment looking like he was pleased with himself.

"Don't worry about it Granger I have to get to my class any way," He said to her smiling his white teeth shinning, "But next time I come up and try to talk to you, don't think I have to have a reason to,"

With that he walked toward the door out of the library, girls craning their heads to get a better look at him.

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione walked out of her last class that day with relief. She had been stressing about that first examination since the first day of classes but now it was over and could have the rest of the weekend to catch up on other things. She hadn't seen Malfoy since breakfast the morning in the great hall when she ran into Collin. She had been both glad and she even admitted disappointed that she hadn't seen him lately.

She wondered if Malfoy knew that she was a Veela? In potions it was clear that he wanted her to look in the library for it. Was it possible that the Draco Malfoy was a Veela too? He sure had the looks of one. His looks were getting better everyday, and she wasn't the only one who noticed. Ginny was even caught starring at him in the Great Hall by Harry; she said she was only starring into space as a blush crept onto her face.

Hermione had to admit that it was possible. But there was no way of knowing for sure… Right?

She turned to go down the steps, still enveloped in her thoughts ignoring her surroundings. Hermione wasn't usually clumsy but her mind was somewhere else as she suddenly felt her stomach flip from missing a step. She felt her books about to fall from her hands, she tried to save her books from falling but she totally lost her balance and fell head forward down the steep steps.

Hermione felt her head hit the ground hard as she tried to grab something to keep her from continuing to fall down the steps but she couldn't, the hit from the ground made her mind fuzzy not being able to concentrate. She felt her self falling fast.

Suddenly she hit into something hard, she had hit into someone she realized. Hermione suddenly stopped worrying about her and worried that she was going to knock them both down the stairs. She tried to stop herself once again but she felt two strong arms around her small body, cradling her gently and swiftly lifted her up.

She looked into her saviors eyes and realized it was familiar grey eyes, Malfoy. She felt frozen for a moment as she lay in his arms. She felt faint as she tasted blood in her mouth, it tasted like rusted salt. She quickly realized it was her that was bleeding as she lifted her hand to her head flinching from the pain.

She looked up and studied Malfoy; she couldn't have been more surprised from the look that was on his face.

His perfect features were covered in worry. Looking down at her he was tending to her head putting his robes on her head to stop the bleeding.

"Hermione are you ok?" His angel voice rang in her ears he leaned over her, "What happened?"

"I-I fell," She said sheepishly, _He called her Hermione_.

He cradled her into his chest as he effortlessly stood up quickly going down the stairs. Hermione clung to him not wanting to fall again.

Malfoy seemed to notice the action as he pulled her closer, "I'm not going to let you fall," He whispered into her ear.

He walked quickly down the hall as we finally started seeing students around all of them giving them all worried looks as they saw Hermione's head (not to mention Malfoy's robes) covered in blood. Malfoy seemed to easily ignore them looking a head.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Hospital wing of course," Malfoy said.

"I can walk," Hermione said not liking the strange looks.

Malfoy looked down at her unbelievably, "Your hurt Granger, and if you tried to walk you'd probably just fall over again,"

Then he whispered more to himself, "Are you insane,"

Hermione didn't say anything as she felt Malfoy's worry become anger.

"What happened?" She heard the voice of Harry in the distance, she was slowly losing grip on staying awake.

She tried her best to stay focused.

"Don't worry Potter I have her," Malfoy said protectively not stopping to chat.

"She covered in blood Malfoy what did you do to her!" Ron's voice rang through the hall.

Hermione felt another pair of arms try to grab her, as she winced as Ron roughly grabbed a bruised spot.

Malfoy swiftly pulled her away from him.

"Stop it Weasely you're hurting her," Malfoy said his voice ice cold, "Now move she's already lost enough blood,"

"We'll take her from here Malfoy," Harry said roughly.

"Potter leave," Malfoy said shoving past them.

Ron must have got out his wand because Draco did the same… _Did I just call him Draco?_

"Stupify!" Malfoy said calmly as the voices stopped as he left the hall without a backward glance.

"Did you just stupify them" Hermione said incredibly.

"They deserved it," Malfoy said his eyes a dark black frozen color.

They finally made it to the hospital wing as he carefully laid her on a bed.

"I'll get Madam Pomfery," He said caringly, his eyes back to a silver color, "Stay here,"

She watched him leave, she suddenly felt cold from they lack of his touch, wanting him to come back.

She felt her self being sucked into a black sleep…

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. The windows bringing in moonlight shine lighting up the wing. It was night fall. Hermione tried to sit up but she felt a sharp pain in her head spreading through her body.

She felt something heavy on her legs as she looked down to see Malfoy asleep. She couldn't help but feeling a little glad that he was still here, she was growing a strange need for him, and she wasn't sure if it was healthy.

Madam Pomfery walked over to her.

"Oh good your awake," She said, "Drink this,"

She handed Hermione a small blue liquid potion.

Hermione drank it without complaint as it quickly made the sting in her head cease.

Pomfery took the glass back, "That feels better doesn't it?"

Hermione looked back at Malfoy perfect face, His breathing steady undisturbed from the talking.

"He hasn't left since he brought you here you know," She said smiling at him, "He was really worried about you, a little overprotective but that's how they normally are, a bit high tempered to,"

"Normally are?" Hermione repeated.

Pomfery looked at Hermione amazed, "My dear Mr. Malfoy is a Veela, did you not know?"

Hermione shocked look gave her an answer.

Pomfery suddenly looked apologetic, "I'm sorry he probably wanted to tell you that himself,"

"Do you not know that you're his...?" Pomfery started then paused, "You know I think I'll let you get some rest," She said hurriedly before she could let anything else slip, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Hermione looked down at Malfoy again. His face glowing in the moon light, he looked so peaceful. Perfect in her opinion.

She had a suddenly impulse to touch him. She slowly stretched out her hand as her hand softly grazed his face. It felt as smooth as anything she had ever felt. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting the blonde soft hair fall through her fingers.

She suddenly pulled her hand back.

_No _she told herself. _This couldn't be true_, she told herself.

But Malfoy is a Veela… could she possibly be the one he picked?...

Please, Please, Please review! I love getting feed back on stories! Tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone! Here is the long awaited chapter, I'm SO sorry it took me so long to post, school and getting over my sickness has caused delays! Enjoy the new chapter!:)

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke the next morning from a dreamless night. The sun beams came through the large windows spreading across her bed gently, giving the room a warm golden glow.

She sat up quickly, instantly regretted doing so, making a sharp pain run through her head. Her hand went to her aid covering the bandaged gash as she looked at her surroundings. She was still in the hospital wing, the only one in the room by the looks of it. Malfoy must have left during the night. She tried to gather her thoughts of why she was there. Gradually her memories reminded her of what had happened as the pain in her head receded a little. Malfoy and her reading that she found about Veela's filled her thoughts quickly.

Her eyes grew wide as her mind started putting the puzzle pieces together. It all fit, Malfoy and his eye changing color, the way he was so protective of her, Hermione's appearance changing over night, and not to mention that Madam Pomfrey confirmed that Malfoy was a Veela. It was almost too much to take in. Hermione couldn't believe it, her and Malfoy being destined for each other? There's no way Malfoy would pick her willingly.

Another person came to her mind as she thought about her findings in the library, Jason. Could he be the reason for this change instead of Malfoy? Maybe it was all in her head. Malfoy had hated her from day one, and Jason's eyes had been changing too. She had to acknowledge the possibility of him being one as well.

Now that she thought about it Jason had been pushy about her reading about Veela's, maybe he was encouraging her to find out for herself? Had she been so blind?

As if Jason knew that she was thinking of him, she heard the door open. Jason's trade mark dark hair gave him away the moment he stepped through the hospital door.

He quickly shut it, starting on his way over to her bed when he noticed that she was awake staring at him.

Jason froze as she noticed his eyes were covered with worry.

He stood there for a moment frozen. Hermione froze as well wondering why he was so tense. He remained this way for a while as Hermione decided to take the time to observe him.

He was every girls dream. Everything about him made you have to stop and stare for a while. His dark tan skin was flawless, not to mention his perfectly laid shaggy dark brown hair glowing in the morning sun, giving him a goddess look about him. His green eyes and purely white teeth only gave him more perfect details.

Hermione noticed that Jason seemed to be observing her as well. She suddenly felt very shy and broke eye contact and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What happened?" Jason asked in a surprisingly bright tone.

Hermione lifted her head up to look at him again. He had her favorite genuine smile on his face as he starting walking slowly toward her.

Hermione tried to find her voice, "I, um, fell… down a set of stairs," She said blushing from how stupidly naive it sounded.

His face darkened just a little, "What happened then?"

"I hit my head and Malfoy caught me before I fell down another set," Hermione told him, "He's how I got to the hospital wing,"

Jason eyes instantly turned dark, all hint of smiling and happiness gone.

"Malfoy?" He said like he was disgusted.

Hermione suddenly felt cold. Jason wasn't normally like this, it was scaring her.

"Um, uh yeah I couldn't walk on my own so he carried me-" But Hermione stopped talking because if she thought his eyes couldn't get darker, they did.

He took a deep breath and strode toward Hermione's bed and did something unexpected.

He cupped her face extraordinarily gently as his body towered over hers and brought her face to meet his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked sincerely looking her straight in the eye.

She was lost in the moment as his smell filled her lungs and over took her train of thought, the smell of what she could only define as a musky forest scent. It was elusive and brilliant but it clouded her brain with a very strange feeling.

"Yes," She finally managed to get out.

Jason let go of her face and stood back up taking a deep deep breath.

"I guess that's all that matters," He said mostly to himself as he took a seat next to her bed.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she pushed the sheets off of her to let her legs hang over the side to face Jason.

His clear green eyes were smiling again.

"I brought you something," He said digging through his coat pocket pulling out a small box of Cider Cicles.

"A treat for you," He said throwing them to her.

She caught them and instantly recognized the sweet candy in the shape of icicles. They were a favorite of hers, whenever she went into Honey Dukes she always bought a couple of boxes to last her till next time.

She smiled at him, "How'd you know I liked these?"

"I didn't," He said with a sly smile, "There my favorite and since your such a smart witch I knew you would know a good candy when you tasted one,"

She rolled her eyes at him letting a coy smile play across her lips.

A silence crept between them for a moment as she suddenly grew serious.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"News spreads pretty fast when you find Potter and Weasley stupefied in the hallway, not to mention yelling that you were hurt and they needed to see you," He said.

Her face grew worried, "Oh no are they alright?"

"There fine," He said, "Don't worry,"

She nodded in reply as their was a slight pause.

She took this time to think for a second. Jason was actually in the hospital visiting her, his eye color is changing and she couldn't help feeling… was it an emotional connection to him? She barely knew him, she thought scolding herself. But here she was feeling like she needed him there.

"What made you come see me?" She asked almost afraid of the answer.

Jason froze again just like when he had come in he took a moment to respond but Hermione didn't mind waiting.

"I… I had a feeling that… I needed to make sure you were ok," He said giving her a sincere gaze.

Warmth spread through her body as her mouth slowly crept into a smile.

"Oh good your awake," A female voice said suddenly coming to her aid.

Madam Pomfrey came to her bed side, "Now let's see if you can try walking,"

She looked at Jason finally noticing he was there.

She gave him a confused look for a moment then back at Hermione, she shook her head like she was trying to get ride of a thought.

"Well Jason make yourself useful, if she falls, you catch her," She said pointedly.

He nodded willingly as Hermione gave her a worried look.

"Why would I fall?" She asked in a frightened voice.

Jason gave a slight chuckle.

"Just in case dear now give it a try," Madam Pomfrey said impatiently.

Hermione let out a puff of air and stood up knowing that she could stand just fine.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot up her leg as Hermione let out a yelp of pain. She went toward the floor to clutch her leg to make the pain stop.

But just as she made the sound Jason was there in an instant his strong arms enveloping her body.

"I expected as much," Madam Pomfrey said, "Bring her over here Jason,"

One moment she was clutching Jason and the next he had her in his arms carrying her swiftly over to the larger bed.

"I think you might have broken your foot Miss Granger," She said examining the now very swollen foot.

Jason's eyes got dark again as he glared into space.

"You sure know how to break yourself don't you," Jason said moodily.

Hermione gave him a stern look.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," Hermione muttered looking away from him.

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey twisted her foot followed by a very loud crack.

"Ouch!" Hermione screamed.

"There," Madam Pomfrey said swiping off her hands, "Now that the bone is back in place you just need a brace to keep make sure it grows back together correctly and you'll be free to go Miss Granger,"

Hermione was still wincing in pain.

Jason's eyes were glaring at Miss Pomfrey.

"You could have at least given her a warning," He said coldly.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a strange look as if wondering if she had heard him right. But suddenly her face grew in awe; it was if she figured out some dirty dark secret.

Hermione spoke to break the tension.

"I'm glad she didn't tell me, it would have just worried me," Hermione said putting an arm on Jason's arm.

He instantly relaxed at her touch.

Madam Pomfrey still looked worried but slipped on a mask.

Jason thankfully remained silent as Madam Pomfrey put the brace on Hermione's foot and gave her instructions to keep it easy and advised to put a cream on it for the swelling along with ice of course.

She bade me and Jason farewell as she finally left the room and telling Hermione she was free to go.

Jason waited till she was gone to speak.

"You sure nothing else is broken," He asked with a smile but Hermione also got the feeling that it was half serious.

"I'll live with it if there is," Hermione joked back as she carefully rose to her feet, "At least I don't have to have crutches,"

She looked down at her huge brace with a disgusted look.

Jason laughed, "Come on Granger lets get you out of here,"

Hermione nodded wanting to get out of the room.

Jason helped her down the narrow path way out of the hospital wing. Her large brace making it slightly difficult to walk but Jason didn't seem to mind going slow. They made their way into the large Hogwarts hallway that led to the main part of the castle.

They walked in silence for a moment as Hermione suddenly remembering the time.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked wondering if Harry and Ron would be out of class.

"Just about time for classes to get out," He said.

Hermione nodded, she had just missed a whole day of classes, she groaned to herself inwardly.

There was a slight pause as their footsteps echoed through the empty hall.

"Thanks for coming to see me Jason," Hermione blurted with out thinking.

His perfectly jawed face gave her a heart melting smile.

"So you admit that you were happy I came," He said smoothly his long steps coming to a stop.

"I didn't say that," She said stubbornly stopping to face him.

"But it's true none the less," He said taking a step toward her.

He was to close for Hermione's liking; she could smell the enchanting musky forest smell that made her head spin, making her unable to think straight.

"Don't flatter yourself," Hermione said nudging him on the shoulder.

He was just about to reply when Hermione saw someone coming. She peered over his shoulder to see the dazzling Draco Malfoy walking toward them.

Her heart pounded entranced by his eyes.

Malfoy's face was giving her that soft smile as she made contact with his pure sliver eyes. He made her feel like she couldn't breath.

But his angelic face instantly changed when he caught sight of Jason. His eyes faded into a dark black making his face usually beautiful face venomous.

Jason turned noticing Hermione's distraction instantly. His face turned into a disgusted defensive look.

Hermione's stomach suddenly felt sick.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted with a forced smile.

Malfoy approached them with swift steps.

Malfoy chose to ignore the presence of Jason as his eyes solely rested on Hermione.

"Are you alright what happened to your foot?" He asked looking down at her it.

"Its nothi-" Hermione started.

"She broke it genius," Jason said coldly.

Malfoy's irritated eyes flickered to Jason, "What are you doing here," He asked scathingly in a monotoned voice.

"Taking care of Hermione," Jason said giving him a mocking smile, "Where have you been, class?"

Malfoy made a sudden step toward Jason as Hermione quickly slide in-between them.

"He was only trying to help," Hermione said to Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to her trying to regain his composure.

"Are you ok?" He asked taking her face in his soft hands.

Hermione nodded as she could feel Jason fuming beside them.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the common room?" He whispered almost seductively in her ear.

Hermione was just about to say yes when Jason spoke.

"Last time I checked Malfoy you're a Slytherin and Slytherin's can't go into the Gryffindor common room," Jason said unemotionally.

"Is there a reason why your still here West?" Malfoy said looking him up and down.

"Stop it," Hermione said scolding both of them putting an arm on Malfoy's chest to stop him from taking another step toward Jason.

A deadly silence passed over them for a moment as they glared at each other.

"You know what, I'll catch up with you later Hermione," Jason said looking at her softly his voice gentle, "I don't like hanging around snakes," He said glancing snidely at Malfoy.

Malfoy said nothing only giving him a cold look.

With one last look at Hermione Jason started walking away.

"Jason-" Hermione started but it was too late, he was already to far away to say goodbye.

Hermione and Malfoy were silent for a moment as they were finally alone in the corridor.

Hermione was expecting Malfoy to calm down a little from Jason leaving but his cold look stayed etched on his face.

"What _was_ he doing here?" He asked harshly.

Hermione glared at him, "He was merely coming to see if I was ok Malfoy, you don't have to be so rude about it,"

She tried stomping away but it didn't work with her stupid brace.

Malfoy quickly caught her arm spinning her toward him.

"Hermione don't," He said looking at her apologetically.

Hermione was so caught off guard by the sincerity in his voice she forgot to be angry at him. He was closer than she expected him to be as his sent filled her lungs. It was a different smell than Jason's; it was like a frosted rose smell that was sweet and seductive. His gorgeous eyes were gazing into hers.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that, I… I don't know what's going on with me lately to be honest," He confessed.

Hermione took the apology not wanting to press the matter right now; she had other questions on her mind that she had been wanting to ask him.

"Where did you go last night?" She asked.

To her surprise he smiled, a crooked heart stopping smile.

"Noticed I was gone did you?" He asked mockingly.

Hermione didn't find his cockiness amusing as she gave him a scolding look.

"I needed to clear my head," He said looking into her eyes making her heart beat speed up a little.

"I didn't expect you to you know," She said after a short pause.

"Expect me to what?" He asked confused.

"Stay as long as you did," She said, "Or for that matter help me at all,"

Malfoy looked offended, "It's called common courtesy Granger, you didn't think I would leave you with blood gushing out of you head did you?"

Hermione looked at him hurt, "So you did it because you felt obligated to?"

Malfoy realized his mistake as Hermione turned cold.

"Well in that case Malfoy, next time, _don't_," She hotly as tried to turn away from him but he caught her shoulder easily.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Hermione," He said relaxingly.

Hermione hated how he had a hold on her somehow, whenever she wanted to stay mad at him, she just simply couldn't. She was growing a dangerously unhealthy relationship. Him using her first name didn't help either.

Hermione didn't say anything as she noticed how close Malfoy was, his breathing steady and consistent.

"I would have stayed there all night if you wanted me too," Malfoy whispered in her ear.

Hermione's heart rate sped up, betting it was so loud even Malfoy could probably hear it.

"Granger listen," He said growing very serious, "There's something I need to tell you,"

She caught her breath waiting for him to tell her what she had suspected all along.

"I'm a Veela… and I think you're my mate," He said.

So? What did you think? Please review, review, review!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is the new chapter! Reviews are always welcome:)**

**Chapter Six**

Hermione stood frozen lost in a sea of silver.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. Her breath was caught in her lungs and all time seemed to have stopped.

_I'm Draco Malfoy's mate?_

She didn't know if she believed it.

"I know what you're thinking," Malfoy said to her, "But believe me I didn't know it was you until I ran into you at the train station,"

Her forehead creased in confusion trying to remember the scene. It came to her as soon as the moment had come and gone. When he bumped into her… _that _was the marking?

Her face spread into realization.

"I'm… your mate?" She asked still taking it in.

Malfoy looked at her gently, "Yes" He whispered almost guiltily.

Hermione's body flooded with a strange feeling. She couldn't pin down what it was but it was making her weak at the knees. She believe Malfoy, his perfect features could never lie to her this way.

"I… I don't-" Hermione tried to say but her mind and her body seemed to be in high speed, she couldn't think straight, something was changing in her. She could feel the emotional need for him growing stronger the longer she stayed in his presence.

"I can't be," She said afraid of this new feeling.

Malfoy gave an angry smile scoffing, "Granger I've been telling myself that everyday since I've ran into you. You have no idea how hard it's been. Keeping myself at a distance from you, telling myself I won't do it, how I don't want it. But every time I see you it's like…. It's like a knife digs deeper and deeper when I force myself to make you leave my mind," His voice was growing bitter, his features in distress.

"Believe me Granger I've tried, but I can't help what I am," He said.

Hermione stood shocked at what she was hearing; did he really feel that strong for her? She remembered back to her readings in the library._ The Veela is known to fall in love much faster than the human mate because their blood is still changing, once they become to there full Veela form they will be able to love just as deeply as the other_. In the end she won't be able to bear to be apart from him either. Hermione new that from now on, she would be falling faster for him.

"Being this close to you with out touching you… it's harder than you know," He said looking at her almost painfully.

Hermione's body suddenly yearned for his; she could feel her blood pulsing new emotions throughout her veins. A pain was sweeping through her body physically and she felt like she was suffocating. Is this what he meant? Was he feeling physical pain too?

Suddenly Malfoy's hand came to hold the side of her face, taking a step closer to her. It was now different when he touched her from only five minutes ago. It was like an electric shock went through her body relieving the physical pain that had just engulfed her body moments ago. Her breathing went back to normal.

Hermione knew Malfoy felt the same as his body relaxed from the tense state he had been in, his painful face was once again angelic.

"I think I'm starting to know how you feel," She said whispering very softly, feeling Malfoy's breath on her face.

Malfoy started to lean slowly to Hermione.

Hermione caught herself unconsciously leaning toward Malfoy too. Like a magnet was pulling them together.

But they were interrupted by a loud grandfather clock sound that rang through the corridor to signal that classes had ended.

Malfoy closed his eyes and gave a loud sigh neither of them wanting to pull apart.

"I should go," Malfoy said dropping his hand from her face, instantly regretting the empty feeling that came with it.

Hermione's body grew into a panic. She tried her best to repress the feeling she had and not let it show but it didn't work.

"You're leaving?" She asked sadly.

Suddenly Malfoy smiled his heart stopping smile, "We'll see each other sooner than you think,"

Hermione looked at him longingly but obliged.

She nodded, "Ok," Is all she managed to get out.

"I think someone is looking for you to make your sure your ok in the mean time," Malfoy said looking over her shoulder.

Hermione gave him confused look as she looked over her shoulder as well seeing Harry and Ron rounding the corner, not doubt looking for Hermione.

She turned back to Malfoy. A part of her wanted to go see Ron and Harry, but another growing part of her wanted to stay with Malfoy.

Malfoy's face looked even more painful than hers as he stepped away from her turning to leave.

"I'll see you later," Malfoy said with one last nod.

Hermione only nodded back as she watched him turn away from her, each step seeming to cause her to flinch a little.

"Hermione!" Ron called to her.

Hermione finally ripped her eyes away from Malfoy's figure that was now out of sight.

"We wondered if they let you out yet," Harry said as they approached her, "How are you? How's your head? And what happened to your foot!"

Hermione laughed a little, "I think the gash on my head and my foot is the least of my problems,"

Harry and Ron looked at her confused.

"I have something I have to tell you two," Hermione said slowly as the trio huddled together in the hallway.

"It all began with what I read in the library yesterday…"

"I just still can't believe you're his… _mate,_" Ron said in disgust.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, "Do you know how many times you've said that now?"

Hermione was also getting annoyed at Ron's over reaction to the whole situation. She sunk lower into the red couch that sat in front of the fire place in the large common room, trying to clear her head by confiding in Harry and Ron. She was still debating though if it was a good idea or a dumb one by the way Ron was acting.

Ron glared at Harry, "I'm just saying it's weird, we've been enemies since forever and now there _destined_ for each other?"

"It's not like we chose this Ron," Hermione said getting irritated, "He can help what he is and I can't help that I'm his mate,"

"But he _chose _you didn't he?" Ron said angrily.

"Ron drop it," Harry said, "It's the same with your brother and Flur, they can't help it. It's apart of who they are,"

"That's different! Flur didn't try to get us killed for two years I'm just saying that Hermione deserves better than Malfoy" Ron said loudly.

"Drop it," Hermione said repeating Harry.

Ron looked outraged as he fumed in silence.

Hermione didn't want to lose Ron as a friend, and she knew that he was only looking out for her. She looked to Harry as his eyes starred into the fire; she knew that he was thinking somewhat along the same lines as Ron. Harry was just more control of his temper and of his emotions. He knew that Hermione had no choice. No matter how much Harry didn't like the idea of Malfoy being Hermione's 'significant other,' he had to accept the fact that she was.

She had to convince them how serious this was.

"Ron, Harry… you do realize that I might die if we don't fall in love right?" She whispered.

A deadly silence over came the room as realization spread on their faces. They knew she was right and there was no changing it.

"So there really is no way of getting out of this is there," Ron said making it more of a statement than a question, calming down from his bad temper tantrum.

Hermione shook her head regretfully and silently as silence crept in for a short moment.

"The night we came to Hogwarts at the beginning of the term he apologized to me," Hermione said remembering the night, "I don't think he knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to side with the dark lord."

"He helped me find the last Horcrux," Harry said suddenly looking at them seriously, "He's not as bad as you think he is, there's a lot of things he's done for the order… even though it meant giving up his entire family's heritage,"

Harry looked over to Ron.

Ron gave a defeated sigh, "Alright, alright I get your point," He said pausing.

"I guess the question is," He said looking over to Hermione, "What are you going to do?"

The question threw Hermione so off guard that she froze for a moment not knowing the answer. What _was _she going to do?

She thought for a moment before responding.

"I don't know," She answered truthfully, "But I can already feel something different going on inside of me… I think I really am his mate,"

The next day Hermione went to the library to catch up on missed homework. She didn't miss much but she definitely needed the distraction. A certain blond kept creeping into her thoughts, making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

She tried to focus the best she could.

_Ok so the Viperous Syrup is suppose to go in before the Oak Tree roots to make the growth serum for the growth potion for tree's like the Whomping Willow. _She thought writing down her findings in her notes. _Then after both elements are added you then should see the potion become a clear silver color. _

Hermione's thoughts were again stolen from her as she thought of a pair of silver eyes reading the words in the text. _Silver _just like Malfoy's, the ones she could get lost in, the ones that she couldn't seem to look away from or even get out of her mind.

She threw down her Quill in frustration folding her arms tightly across her chest.

She looked up from her book, as if hoping to find some way to be able to concentrate. But to her surprise she found exactly what would help.

Malfoy was walking straight for her table his eyes solely locked on hers.

Hermione felt her body come alive as he grew closer to her. She couldn't help but be relieved to see him as her emotions gave way into his entrancing gaze. It made her weak in the knees.

She noticed though as he grew closer that his face was awfully stoned, emotionless almost. What was he was trying to hide?

He took the seat beside her without her permission. No bothering to say hello he got out his things, books, quills, parchment and ink and immediately started scribbling on his parchment. Hermione did nothing but stare at him as he went about like she wasn't there.

He finally looked at her as she looked at him questioningly.

He sighed loudly, "Granger I have a Defense against the Dark Arts paper due in an hour, so will you stop looking at me like that?"

Hermione looked at him in awe speechless.

"I'm sorry I-I just was…surprised," She said defensively.

She paused for a moment, "Why didn't you get it done befor-"

"For the same reason you have only written one paragraph in your notes since classes got out," Malfoy said pointing to her mostly black parchment page.

Hermione felt heat rise to her checks, keeping silent from realizing that they both were having trouble keeping their mind off of the other.

"I couldn't concentrate," Malfoy whispered bitterly.

"You what?" Hermione asked even though she heard him clearly the first time.

He gave her a look, "Don't make me say it again Granger, let's just get this done so I can stop stressing about it,"

Hermione nodded wordlessly as returned to her readings.

They sat in silence as five minutes passed and she still hadn't written even a sentence. Hermione was beginning to be even more distracted from the presence of Malfoy. Her body was starting to ache and her thoughts were becoming uncontrollable as she kept stealing glances at Malfoy.

Another ten minutes passed and Malfoy had yet to turn the page he was reading. He gave a loud sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.

Suddenly Hermione felt Malfoy's hand intertwine through hers under the table.

Hermione body instantly relaxed as she felt a weight lift off of her. She gripped Malfoy's hand back in silence as she could finally concentrate on her homework.

Malfoy and Hermione stayed like this for the rest of free period. The only noise being made was the scratching of quills on their long pieces of parchment.

An hour passed as Hermione soon got her homework done. She glanced over at Malfoy's work to see if he was done.

He seemed to have gotten most of his paper done looking like he was working on his last paragraph.

She let her eyes wander as she didn't dare let go of his hand not liking the empty feeling she got when she did. Her eyes went to the notes he had written earlier. It looked like he didn't get much done earlier. The sentences were horribly scratched at; looking like almost every other sentence there was a word to be scratched out. Her eyes narrowed trying to see what it was that he had to keep scratching out, her eyes suddenly went wide. It was her name.

She instinctively looked at Malfoy. He was looking right back at her, dangerously close.

Her body instantly wanted to take over, lean over and kiss him, it was telling her. He's so close just lean in and kiss him.

But she didn't dare, she was still in control for now.

"Why is my name-" She tried to ask.

"I told you," He said sighing loudly, "As pathetic as it sounds, I couldn't concentrate"

"If it helps," She said after a slight pause, "I couldn't either," She said in a whisper.

Malfoy looked at her curiously as his angelic face leaned closer to her.

"Why?" He purred leaning into her, their body's drawing closer instinctively.

Hermione breathing began to become ragged as she tried to gain her senses.

"I keep imagining Crabbe," She sighed, "He's so dreamy," She said teasingly, a smile playing on her lips.

Malfoy's eyes suddenly got cold, "What?"

Hermione laughed at his jealously, "It was a joke Malfoy,"

Malfoy looked away from her eyes, almost like he was scolding himself.

"That shouldn't even affect me," He said to himself mostly, "What's happening to me," He said running his hands through his hair.

Hermione hand impulsively grabbed his face brining it very close to hers.

"You know why I was distracted…I was thinking of you," She whispered.

Malfoy's eyes suddenly went from silver to a pure green.

She remembered what the color green meant, he was happy.

"Most girls think of me a lot, don't think you're special," He said giving her a teasing wink.

Hermione glared at him letting go of his face, the tender moment gone, "They most certainly do not!"

Malfoy laughed at her, "Granger it's a joke"

She rolled her eyes as she tried to hide a smile that was playing on her lips for back firing her tactic. She started gathered up her things letting go of his hand.

Malfoy's perfect face twisted in pain.

Hermione ignored the sad feeling and the wanting to be closer to him.

"Granger, stay," Malfoy said calmly.

"You and I both have two more classes in ten minutes," She said fighting her body's plea to obey him and stay.

She stood up to leave.

"Then say you'll meet me after," He said almost pleading standing up as well.

"I shouldn't," She said.

"Why not," He said taking a step closer to her, "You're not going to be able to concentrate on homework," He said reading her mind.

Malfoy's sent instantly filled Hermione's lungs luring her un-consciously to his demands.

"Fine," She caved in, "But only for a little while,"

"I'll see you back here then when classes are over?" He asked.

"Ok," She said.

Malfoy smiled a heart melting crooked smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back as she turned to leave, knowing that she would be seeing him again very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione's first class after free period went by unbelievably slow.

She at least had Harry and Ron to try to keep her occupied. They drew funny cartoons on a small piece of parchment in order to keep themselves entertained from the awfully boring film about Goblin protests. She had to admit they were funny, she smiled widely when they drew professor Umbridge getting smashed in a Goblin rampage yelling at the 'half breeds' to stop.

She could help but think of Malfoy. She scolded herself for being so excited to see him again, after all this is still the same Malfoy that had once called her a mudblood. She knew that their relationship wouldn't be an easy one. They were going to have bumpy roads guaranteed.

_Ugh Hermione stop thinking about it… Maybe I shouldn't go see him? _But she immediately scratched that one out, knowing her feet would take her there even if she didn't want to.

_Maybe if I get my mind on something else…_

But suddenly her mind thought of a different boy. Someone who was completely opposite of Malfoy.

Jason.

She hadn't spoken to him since he left her outside of the hospital with Malfoy. She instantly felt guilty about it; she hadn't even seen him since now that she thought about it.

But now that she knew that Malfoy was a Veela and she was his mate where does that leave Jason?

She knew she would have to tell him soon. Her looks had already completed physically changing, (looking stunning even though she wouldn't dare acknowledge this thinking it prideful) and she knew that other things would change too. Hermione would have to love Malfoy in the end right? Her body had already changed now her blood was changing to. She had no control over what was happening to her, and if Jason was starting to have feelings for her, he had the right to know.

_You don't even know that he likes you _she thought to herself. For all she knew they were simply good friends.

_ If he brings it up _then _you may have to tell him _she told herself. She agreed with her mind on this one.

Her mind came back to the present as the lights came back on finally noticing that the film had ended. Students looked like they had been sleeping through the whole thing, their robes imprinting lines on the sides of their faces proved her assumption right.

They all were excused as they went out of the class sleepily. _One more class Hermione. _

"That was the lamest excuse for a class," Ron complained as they walked into the large hallway following the mass of students, "That was enough to make me want to take one of those awful puking pastry's that Fred and George invented,"

Even Hermione agreed laughing at Ron's grumpy face.

"At least we have only one more class, I'm about to pass out from lack of sleep," Harry said.

"Not sneaking off with Ginny for a midnight stroll are we Harry," Hermione said teasing.

Ron looked shocked, "What?"

"Ron it was a joke," Hermione said winking at Harry.

"Yeah, that would be appalling compared to you and Padma that _did _have a public make out session this morning before breakfast," Harry said smiling at Ron.

Harry and Hermione chuckled at Ron's flushed face leaving him speechless.

"Wow Ron I think that's the first time I've ever seen you keep your temper," Said Hermione pretending to be awestruck.

"I think that Padma might have a good effect on you after all," Harry added to the teasing.

"That's it," Said Ron smiling lunging at Harry.

Hermione laughed aloud as Ron and Harry started playfully fighting.

"Knock it off you too," Hermione said laughing, "I'll see you two after my muggles studies class!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Why did you take muggle studies when you already know _everything _about them?"

Hermione was about to respond when a handsome voice came from behind her.

"Sometimes it's interesting to see your world from the eyes of someone else,"

Hermione spun around to the familiar voice seeing a very tan dark haired Jason.

The trio stared at him for a moment as Hermione regained her voice, her heart beating strangely fast.

"Exactly," She said to Ron, "I think it's interesting to see from a wizard's perspective what muggles are like,"

Jason smiled at her, "May I escort you to our next class?'

"Our? You have muggle studies too?" Hermione's heart felt itself secretly become glad.

He nodded and smiled at her.

Hermione turned back to Ron and Harry.

"I'll see you two later?" She said dismissing herself.

Ron was half glaring at Jason but none the less nodded.

"We'll see you back in the common room," Harry said.

With that they turned to leave walking down the corridor. She watched them for a moment as her attention was immediately brought back to Jason.

Hermione realized he was starring at her. His eyes were more intense than she had ever seen them. Her eyes unwillingly got caught in his. She took a moment to look at him, to _really _look at him. She felt her heart melt as his face suddenly grew into a half smile, she forgot how perfectly gorgeous he was.

"Come on Granger," He finally said nudging his head toward their class room.

Hermione felt sheepish as she blushed and followed him silently to their class room.

The class was abnormally large as they stepped into the lightly lit class room. Hermione made her way to the back row wanting to be away from the other students who were talking noisily, and not to her surprise, Jason followed her closely taking the seat beside her.

He was just about to say something to Hermione when a perfectly gorgeous blonde came striding up to their table, Angela. Hermione didn't know much about her, only that she wasn't known for being a pleasant person.

"Hey Jas," She said completely ignoring the presence of Hermione making Hermione feel no more alive than a piece of furniture.

"I was wondering where'd you run off to," She said playing with her hair lightly giving him a perfect smile.

"I found Hermione and thought we would walk to class together," Jason said with out the same warmth that he had previously, "I'm sorry I must have lost you in the crowd," He said innocently, but Jason's voice hardly convinced Hermione, it was emotionless but Angela didn't seem to notice.

She gave a fake laugh, "It's alright Jas, hey what do you say you come sit up front with me and the gang," She kept her eyes solely locked on Jason making it obvious that Hermione wasn't invited.

Jason's eyes suddenly went cold, "Thanks Angela but I think I stick back here with Hermione," He said draping one of his arms around Hermione's chair.

Angela finally gave a glance at Hermione looking at her venomously, but she quickly slipped a mask on smiling once again.

"Oh of course! But make sure you come hang with us tonight, Travis wants you there to finally win you at poker," She said winking at him and without another word she floated away back to her posse of boys and girls.

The professor immediately walked in after Angela took her seat, telling the class to settle down as he started writing the instructions on the board.

Hermione was silent not daring to talk to Jason yet; she could still feel she was being watched closely by Angela.

The professor's lecture about electricity was, to Hermione's disappointment, very boring. She couldn't help but let her mind wander away from muggle studies as she began to doddle on her note book.

"Alright class now I want you to turn to page thirty three and fill in the questions it asks about the workings of electricity. Work together if you must, well lets not waste time with me talking, off you go," He said dismissing himself to his desk.

Hermione grabbed her book trying to keep her eyes from drifting to Jason.

She could feel his eyes on her as she turned to the page instructed. She tried to keep her eyes from meeting his to focus on her work, but soon gave up as she snuck a look toward him.

He wasn't smiling as she caught him starring at her, but it wasn't a mean look either. Hermione couldn't pin point what it was but it make Hermione shiver inside. Like he wasn't able to look away, and he didn't look away, even when Hermione had caught him red handed.

"You going to help me or what?" Hermione said teasingly as she nudged at his book.

His face turned into a smile, "Like the smartest witch of our year needs help," He said finally looking away to grab his book.

Hermione stayed silent for a moment as she read over the first question.

"I'm sorry about Angela," He said suddenly.

Hermione's eyes snapped toward him as he kept his eyes on his book avoiding her gaze.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't mind,"

He didn't reply keeping his eyes away from her.

"I'm sorry about Malfoy the other day, I guess it makes us even," She said shrugging.

A scowl came onto his face as soon as she had said the word Malfoy.

"Yeah I guess it does," He said coldly.

"She seems nice," Hermione said trying to lighten up the mood with lying.

Jason glanced over at Angela, giving her a glare that pierced into her back, "Nice? It would be _nice _if she left me alone,"

Hermione smiled at him.

"She's just trying to get you to know you," Hermione said.

Jason finally looked over at her, "Trust me she's not my type,"

"She looks your type, gorgeous, rich, popular," Hermione offered.

Jason looked like he had just seen someone murdered, "That is _not_ my type,"

Hermione gave a slight chuckle at his over reaction, "Then what is your type?"

Jason suddenly froze at her question his eyes growing soft the longer he looked at her.

"You," He said boldly.

Hermione's eyes snapped to his. She felt a sudden warmth of feelings spread through her body; she held her breath taking in his words.

Her eyes searched his. She could feel a connection to him somehow, she didn't know what it was, but it was giving her an attachment to him. He seemed to care for her a lot. Hermione was starting to wonder if it was just a fling, or something more…

His eyes that were green were suddenly turning into a silver shade. Her eyes widen _no bloody way. _

She couldn't speak; the first time she thought his eyes turned silver was a trick of the light. Was Jason really a Veela too? She couldn't breath. Her feelings were becoming mixed up as she felt an urge to touch him, be close to him.

His eyes didn't leave hers as she searched his eyes, as if they held some dark secret. Jason and Hermione started to lean in un-consciously toward each other. Hermione felt like she was entranced in his eyes, like they were pulling her in.

"I suppose that you two are already done with the assignment with all the talking going on," A voice said next to Hermione that made her jump.

It was the professor looking over her shoulder.

"No?" He said from their lack of response, "Then I suggest more working and less talking or do you want detention?" He peered at them.

Hermione shook her head worriedly getting straight back to work; Jason however had a different reaction. She could feel his hatred radiating off of him as he glared at the Professor.

But he put a forced smile on, "Of course Professor,"

The Professor nodded as he walked off. Hermione could hear laughing coming from Angela's table as she shook her head rolling her eyes. Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks as she and Jason began to work on their work sheet without talking much, fearing she might lose control once again of herself. Questions seemed to zoom in and out of her mind as she tried to keep concentrated on her work. _Does Jason have Veela blood? Did he even know? Did he have a mate like she did? Was it her? And worse, was she starting to grow feelings for him?..._

If she was his mate then there had to be a mistake about Malfoy being her mate, she couldn't possibly be a mate of two Veela's… could she?

She instantly threw that idea out she didn't want to think about it right now.

"Hermione?" Jason called her out of her daze.

"Yes?" She questioned meeting his eyes again.

He gave her a heart stopping smile, "Are you even listening?"

Hermione blushed once again, "I'm sorry I just can't seem to concentrate lately,"

Jason gave a sad sarcastic smile.

"That makes two of us," He said.

He starred at her for a moment his face slowly losing emotion as his eyes grew together looking at her closely.

Hermione wondered if their something on her face.

"What?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Jason gave a slight laugh; it was mesmerizing laugh as his white pearl teeth shone at her.

"Nothing Hermione, I'm sure you already know," He said looking away.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're avoiding the question,"

He paused for a moment contemplating on weather to voice his observation.

"Well you remember when we met when you said my eyes turned silver?" Jason asked.

Hermione nodded wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Your usual brown eyes are silver now," He said his face growing more serious.

Hermione's stomach dropped.

"What?" Her face giving herself away as her hand automatically went to her touch her eyes.

Jason's face stayed calm, "Your eyes, there silver,"

Hermione didn't know when or if ever her eyes had changed color before; _now she really did know she was a full Veela now._

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked worriedly about her reaction.

They both jumped at the bell sounded to let their class out.

"Alright class, remember to read chapter seven for next time! And bring your finished worksheets to hand in," The professor yelled over the students rumbling and packing.

Jason however kept his eyes on Hermione not liking her reaction.

_This isn't how I wanted to her find out, _Jason thought to himself.

"Hermione," He said trying to get her attention again.

Hermione snapped back to reality, almost everyone had left the room besides them and another boy who seemed to be picking up his papers he had dropped on the floor. _How long was she starring into space? _

"I'm sorry I just-" She drifted off.

"I have to go," She said picking up her things standing up.

Jason stood up quickly as well.

"Hermione don't," He pleaded, "Let me walk with you,"

She hesitated. She wanted to give in and stay with him, she had so many questions.

"Jason," She started, "I… I just have so many questions,"

He stiffened his body becoming ridged.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to make sure the boy had left. The room was now empty.

She broke the silence, "Do you know a lot about your heritage?"

He looked solemnly at her, "A little, what does this have to do with anything?"

She looked away from him trying to figure out how to ask what she wanted to. She didn't know whether she was just being silly or if he really was what she thought he was.

"Hermione if you want to know if I'm a Veela all you have to do is ask," He said, "I knew you were curious when I found you in the library looking them up,"

Hermione's eyes snapped to him again. He was looking at her showing no emotion. She didn't know what to say so instead she looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"I was going ask in a more subtle way but-" She started.

"The answers yes," He said cutting her off, "I've known for a year,"

Hermione looked at up at him waiting for more.

A smile finally started too grown on his face, "You must have guessed for a while to I suspect,"

"I'm a Veela to now," Hermione said softly.

He actually chuckled, "Yes I've known that for a while to,"

"You have? Have you," She paused, "You know… found your mate?"

He suddenly took a step closer to her making his sent fill her lungs. She was instantly unable to step back away from him; her body demanded she stay put.

"I think I have," He whispered in her ear.

Hermione's heart stopped, instantly knowing his words meant.

Jason slowly leaned down to Hermione. Hermione froze not being able to pull away from his eyes, not being able to think straight with him so close.

But suddenly a blonde haired boy came into her head. Her eyes widened, she was supposed to be meeting with him right now! She was instantly able to control herself again.

"Jason," Hermione said weakly putting her hands to his chest to stop him from coming closer, "I can't be,"

His face fell, pain was seeping into his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

Hermione shook her head, this didn't make sense.

"I can't be," She repeated.

"Hermione I know what you're thinking," Jason said his voice growing hard, "But trust me on this,"

Hermione didn't know what else to say. Her head seemed to be spinning with confusion; she didn't know what to say.

Hermione remained silent for a long time. _She knew that he was right, there couldn't be another solution, the way he needed her the way she seemed to be connected to him somehow. _

Hermione she simply nodded. He was right about one thing, she needed time, time to figure out things.

"Your right, I need some time," She said finally.

Jason looked at her strong willed. He pulled her into a hug letting his strong arms envelope her.

Hermione's body felt relief as she stood still for a moment. Finally she too put her arms around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione walked to the library with guilt on her shoulders. She didn't like going to see Malfoy right after she had a tender moment with Jason, but she promised she would. Hermione _wanted _to see him again. The pressure from being away from him was making her body ache and unable to walk her toward her dormitories.

She needed to talk to him about this, how could she be the mate of two Veela's? She had never even heard such a thing about Veela's.

She entered the library confidently as she made her way over to her usual spot where Malfoy was sure to be. She noticed the goggling eyes from as she strode by study tables but she chose to ignore it. She was used to it by now and didn't like the new attention. _Now I know why Flur seems to be such a snob, she just wants to be left alone. _

Suddenly Hermione felt a hand snake around her waste. She turned to protest at the boy but she instantly felt who it was and silenced herself. It was Malfoy. He didn't look at her. He kept his eyes focused on glaring at the entranced boys as they walked by. Hermione could fill the looks of jealously Malfoy got from them.

He didn't say anything to her until they got to Hermione's study table.

"Could today gone by any slower?" He complained as threw his things on the table.

Hermione forced a smile, "I had the same problem,"

Malfoy suddenly stopped causalities as he noticed her guard up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him surprised, was she really that readable?

"Nothing," She said trying to brush the question off.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I know when's something's bugging you Granger, your eyes get all guarded,"

Hermione looked at him surprised that he watched her so carefully.

"Don't look at me like that," He snapped at her.

Hermione shook her head, "It's Jason," She said after a moment.

Malfoy suddenly went cold, "West?"  
She nodded.

"What about him," He questioned too quickly.

"Did you know he's a Veela too?" She asked afraid of his reaction.

His eyes went black instantly, "He's a _what?_"

She instantly put her hand on his arms to calm him down.

"Don't look at me like that," Hermione said calmly throwing back his own words.

He didn't relax, "When did you see him?"

"Just before I came to see you," She answered.

"He didn't try anything did he?" He asked his voice hard.

"No Malfoy that's not what I'm trying to get at… he mentioned something I think is somewhat impossible," She said slowly, she would have to tell him sooner or later.

She took a big breath.

"He thinks I'm his mate too," She said looking down away from his eyes.

Hermione instantly felt his body stiffen.

_No wonder he despised West, more so than any other person. West was a Veela too _Malfoy thought suddenly. Malfoy couldn't control his body, if he moved he was sure to do something he would regret, like knock all the books off the nearby shelf that so easily could be ripped apart. So he did nothing, instead thinking of ways to plot West's murder in his head to keep him in place.

He stayed dead silent for a long time. Hermione was afraid to say anything afraid he might lose his temper. So she waited, waited for him to make the next move.

"What do you think," He said darkly. Hermione could barely hear him he said it so quietly.

Her eyes snapped up to him. His eyes were silver, not the cold black ones she was expecting.

"I… I don't know what to think," She answered honestly, "How could I possibly be yours and his?"

Malfoy suddenly brought her close to him, his face instantly dark again.

"Listen to me Granger, you are _not his_, if you belong to anyone it's me, and only me," He said dangerously close to her lips.

She didn't say anything only being able to concentrate on breathing. It was like fresh air being this close to him, like a weight had been lifted on her shoulders. Malfoy's sent filled her body like a medicine.

Malfoy's eyes suddenly went back to sliver noticing that he had scared her.

He suddenly let go of her putting his hands on his head.

"What's going on with me?" He asked mostly to himself as he ran his hair through his perfectly messy blonde hair.

Hermione's body was screaming for Malfoy's touch again. It was like she couldn't control her self anymore. She realized that they were more connected than she had let on before. _Malfoy's emotions must be connected with mine, _Hermione realized.

"Draco," Hermione said.

Hermione felt him freeze from the use of his first name.

Malfoy couldn't believe how good it felt to hear his name roll from her mouth. Like she was only meant to say his name, like she shouldn't belong to anyone else.

"Will you hold me?" She asked simply.

Malfoy face suddenly changed, Hermione couldn't pin point what it was but she could feel his face grown into surprise from her request. He instantly gave into her as he stepped forward to her putting his strong arms around her small figure. Hermione felt alive again, the pain from his absence was gone again and she could function normally. She leaned forward slightly to rest her forehead on his chest and closed her eyes.

Malfoy instantly felt his body relax and felt himself breathe normally. Her smell made him weak and he hated it. He hated how he needed her, how he wouldn't be able to live without her. He couldn't leave her though, he would give into her ever demand now without being able to help it.

He rested his head on hers as he took a deep breath.

Suddenly he could smell a different sent than hers, it was the disgusting smell of West.

He instantly felt jealousy pang inside him.

"Did he touch you?" Malfoy asked trying to keep himself calm.

Hermione felt herself tense, "I- um well he hugged me goodbye, but that was all,"

Malfoy glared at her, "I didn't know you were so close already,"

She glared back, "Stop acting childish, you know for a fact that I might be his mate to no matter how impossible that may be!"

He shoved her against the stoned wall making sure he didn't hurt her in the process. His possessive side was coming out in him and it was taking control of his body.

"You're _not _his," He repeated darkly.

Hermione stood frozen his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her face. Hermione's eyes drifted to his lips. She instantly wanted to know what they felt like, if they really were what she imagined in her head so many times.

Malfoy noticed her eyes move down toward his lips as his body instinctively grew closer to her making his breath grow ragged. He couldn't stand being so close to her as his will power was slowly fading, he wanted her.

"Hermione you better leave right now," Malfoy said suddenly to her.

Her eyes snapped back up to his ones again.

"I'm not moving any where," She said looking into his silver eyes.

Not a moment later his lips were on hers. Hermione's body felt like it was on fire, that someone had just put the life back into her. His lips felt better than anything she'd ever known. He was so strong yet gentle, so forceful yet patient. His lips molded with hers perfectly. She felt like she wouldn't need anything else in this world.

She broke the kiss needing air.

Malfoy couldn't believe that he had just kissed her. He couldn't believe that he actually enjoyed it, _wanted _it. _It's like she has the other half of me, _he thought.

He took a moment to study her, _like he needed to_, he thought sarcastically to himself. He had every part of her memorized. Her perfect chocolate brown hair matched her gorgeous brown hair perfectly. Her skin flawless and a pale color making her pink lips stand out, making them a perfect tease for his uncontrolled emotions.

"You're really beautiful Hermione," He said running his hand through her hair before he could stop himself.

She suddenly smiled at him and leaned in to his lips again.

This time he was bolder, his hands wrapped around her small body bringing her closer. He couldn't stop kissing her; it was like it was as natural as breathing. He felt her hands run through his hair as he felt himself get more restless.

He picked her up and set her on the table not breaking the kiss.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Never in a million years did she think she would _ever _kiss Draco Malfoy, much less enjoy it. But she did, in fact she craved it.

Hermione bit his bottom lip in spite of herself.

Hermione almost jumped with surprise as she heard Malfoy growl with pleasure. He began to press his body more closely to hers.

Hermione pulled away again. Malfoy finally opened his eyes, there shade a dark purple.

"We need to go," Hermione said unwillingly looking down at her watch, "It's almost past curfew!" Hermione's eyes grew wide wondering how long they must have been kissing.

Malfoy kept his arms around her, "Your not going anywhere after that stunt," He said breathing hard.

Hermione smiled mischievously, "What on earth are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

Malfoy suddenly smiled to, a rare sight anyone got to see. It was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever laid eyes on.

"Fine, you win this round Granger, but don't expect to win anymore," He said leaning in for one last kiss.

Hermione kissed back eagerly savoring the moment of his full attention.

This time Malfoy pulled away from her.

"Do you have to go?" He said almost pleading.

Hermione's body instantly wanted to stay. Whenever he truly pleaded with her on anything she wanted to say yes, she would always want to say yes to him. It made her weak in the knees to know that he needed her.

"You know we can't stay here," She said reminding him.

"Then let me walk you to your tower," He requested.

"What if someone sees? You really want people to know?" She asked him, truly curious to know if he would put his reputation on the line.

Malfoy gave a scoffing laugh, "You think people in my house don't already know? They know I'm a Veela and they know my mate is almost certainly you. They've known because I stare at you every time you pass me in the hall way, every class I have with you my eyes always wander to you. Because I can't date any other girls because I have no interest in them. Trust me, they already know,"

Hermione stood still taking in his speech. Now this is proof _that_ Draco Malfoy was indeed changing.

"Ok," She said after a moment of silence not willing to fight him.

They silently got their things as Malfoy and Hermione walked out of the library side by side, bidding the librarian farewell. They received a strange look from her but she quickly regained herself replying goodnight to them shaking her head once they were out of sight.

Hermione couldn't believe that she and Malfoy were getting along, _really _getting along. Walking with him as friends was rather amazing, she almost questioned if this was just all a dream.

They turned the corner getting closer to the Gryffindor tower passing a group of students rushing to get to their towers when Hermione finally spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked cutting through the silence.

Malfoy looked at her curious nodding.

"Do you… really think about me often?" She asked innocently.

His reaction threw her off guard as he looked away from her smiling slightly.

"I really don't want to own to that question Granger," He said not looking at her.

She didn't say anything as she looked down at her feet.

"Why?" He asked finally looking at her.

She shrugged, "I wondered if it was just me,"

Malfoy didn't reply as he smoothly slid his hand in hers.

Hermione instantly felt better as she smiled in the inside.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked now.

She nodded to him, keeping her eyes on the path ahead making sure she didn't give away the stupid happy girl that was screaming inside of her.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

Hermione's head turned back to him finally.

"Don't I see you in almost every class with you tomorrow?" She asked.

Malfoy let out a loud puff of air rolling his eyes, "Never mind."

Hermione smiled again inside and trying to contain it from creeping to her face.

"Only if you plan on spending the day with me," She said looking out the window to avoid his eyes.

She instantly felt his mood lift.

"I hope I can survive a full day of you," He said pretending not to really care that she had said yes as they finally could see the fat lady's portrait in sight.

Hermione decided to bite back, "I could always go hang out with Jason if you don't want to?" She said only teasing, but she didn't realize that she had made a _big _mistake.

Malfoy's eyes instantly went cold as he dropped her hand stopping in his tracks.

Hermione stopped to her eyes growing together.

"What?" He asked coldly.

Hermione instantly tried to fix her mistake, "No Malfoy I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what?" He cut of angry his voice growing louder attracting attention from the students surrounding them.

Hermione glared at him, "It was only a joke Malfoy!"

"Well don't," He growled, "If you rather hang out with West fine,"

He turned to leave not being able to control himself with the jealously he was feeling, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Malfoy don't go," She pleaded hoping he wouldn't leave.

Malfoy gave a loud sigh as he didn't budge for a moment closing his eyes trying to stay calm. He slowly turned to face her again keeping his face guarded.

She stepped in closer to him so they were face to face.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow morning for breakfast?" She asked dangerously close to his face almost in a husky voice. She didn't like using persuasion usually to convince someone to do something she wanted, but she used it as a last resort hoping Malfoy would give in.

_Damn her, _Malfoy thought knowing that he would eventually give in to her request. Because truthfully he didn't want to leave her side, ever. He was now afraid more than ever to leave her alone, what if Jason took her right out from under him?

He sighed again, "Fine,"

Hermione immediately felt relieved.

"But don't think I'll forget that comment," He said darkly.

She rolled her eyes pulling his hand toward the fat lady just down the hallway.

"I wouldn't imagine it," she mumbled under her breath.

They stayed silent until they reached the portrait. They stopped as Hermione faced him waiting for him to bid her goodnight.

But he didn't say anything he pulled the hand he held backward so Hermione would come forward knocking her into his toned chest.

He not even sparing a moment kissed her long and hard, making her head spin and unable to control her own body. She kissed him back willingly suddenly wishing he wouldn't leave.

He pulled away all too soon.

"I bet West can make you feel like that," Malfoy whispered on her mouth, "That will give you something to think about tonight…Goodnight Hermione,"

He gave her one last longing look as if he was deciding on whether to just go up to bed with her but he turned to leave not a moment later walking away from her.

"Goodnight," She whispered watching him go.

Malfoy heard her turning as he gave her a beautiful crooked smile. Hermione's heart stopped wishing she could take a picture of it but he turned his head around and proceeded to keep walking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers here's the new chapter! I hope you like it; the plot is just about to be thickened! **

**Chapter 9**

Hermione woke up with the sun shine streaming in from the large window above her bed. She stretched her long arms high above her head yawing, feeling like she didn't get any sleep, she felt like that ever since she arrived here at Hogwarts. She rubbed her eyes trying to get herself to feel awake.

She sat there for a moment as she instantly remembered that she was supposed to be meeting with Malfoy this morning. Her body instantly gave her the spark that she needed to force her self out of bed. She hurried and grabbed her towel and tooth brush and headed to the bathrooms to have a shower.

Hermione quickly got herself ready, getting quickly in and out of the shower, now towel drying her hair. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and starred at her reflection for a moment. She couldn't believe how perfected she looked, almost like a super model. Her hand went up to feel the skin on her flawless face, moving upward to run her hands through her hair… had it gotten thicker?

She looked away from the mirror downward as leaned over the sink. Her eyes drifted to her old make up bag that had been untouched for quite sometime. A smile spread on her face as she decided she would even look more irresistible as she reached for the make up bag.

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione came out of the fat lady's portrait a little self conscious from the looks that she seemed to be getting from other people, well from other guys for the majority. She almost forgot that her Veela charms work on more than just Malfoy… and Jason.

She was almost afraid that Malfoy wouldn't be there. That he finally had had it with her and that he had finally come to his senses to leave, not bother with meeting her. But Hermione's doubts were washed away as she saw the gorgeous Draco Malfoy leaning against the stone wall looking goddess like, his glowing blonde hair laying perfectly messy upon his head. Hermione noticed his stormy mysterious grey eyes looking in somewhat of a gaze. A group of giggling fourth years passed him giving him dreamy looks smiling at him. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them almost becoming jealous, but she instantly tried to hide a smile a moment later when she saw the disgusted look he gave them.

Suddenly Malfoy eyes snapped toward Hermione as if he could feel her approaching him. His eyes suddenly grew wide unable to tear his eyes away from her. She was stunning, no breath taking. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. Her hair hung down in soft brown curls matching her brown eyes perfectly, her pink lips and bold eyes seemed to pierce his own, making Hermione look so naturally attractive. Although he knew that she was indeed beautiful he knew that it was more than just her good looks that made her look so attractive. It was the way she held herself so humbly so elegantly, the way that she was charitable in all she did. She was everything he wasn't and wished he could be. He now knew why he admired her, it was for her, and nothing else. The thought of ever losing her haunted him in more than one way.

"Malfoy?" She asked coming to a stop in front of him, "Are you oka-"

But she was cut of from his strong arms pulling her in tightly into a hug making her knock into his hard chest.

Hermione finally understood as she saw a group of boys pass them. They looked at Hermione strangely unnerving making Malfoy's eyes grow a charcoal black glaring at them as they passed. Hermione must have done a better make up job than she thought.

"Good morning to you too," She mumbled into his chest putting her arms around his neck trying to sooth him. Malfoy finally turned his attention back to her suddenly letting go of his tight grip.

He gave her a hard look, "Why do you get to call West by his first name but you refuse to use mine?"

Hermione was caught off guard, "I um- well I didn't know if we… uh had a first name basis yet," she said drifting off as he took a step closer to her.

"Unless you want me to keep calling you Granger, you'll start using my first name," He said coldly.

Hermione huffed at him, "Fine,"

"Fine what?" He asked.

"Fine _Draco,_" She said robotically.

He instantly kissed her on the lips so suddenly Hermione almost lost her balance. But Draco put his arms on her waste bringing her as close as he possibly could be to his body with out being unchaste. Hermione kissed back willingly pulling him closer to her.

He pulled away breathing hard, "See that wasn't so hard," He said leaning his forehead on hers, putting on a rare crooked smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and let a coy smile play on her lips, "If that's the reward I get I'll say your first name as often as I can," She said.

He pecked her lips again, "Don't get used to it," He said pretending to be indifferent, but Hermione knew better as she hid a smile.

Draco nudged his head toward the Great Hall, "Come on I'm starving," He said leading her by the hand toward the great hall.

They walked hand in hand toward the smell of breakfast in the great hall. Hermione didn't know if she had chosen to ignore it before but she and Draco seemed to be receiving a lot of strange looks. Hermione walked unconsciously closer to Draco. He noticed and put his arm around her bringing her closer.

"Can you believe that such a perfect couple could find each other?" Hermione could hear a young group of boys and girls whisper behind them. Hermione's eyes grew together in confusion wondering why she could hear the whispers so clearly. No doubt thanks to her new found Veela senses, she thought weakly.

"Oh how I wish I was her," Another sighed sadly the other girls nodding yes in agreement.

"Her? How lucky would it be to be _him_?" A boy chimed in, "Look at those gorgeous legs! If I could only be so lucky to have those wrapped around m-"

Suddenly she felt Draco tense, _Don't do it, _she pleaded inwardly but of course Draco was not known as someone to hold his temper. He turned around quickly his eyes growing a dark shade of grey facing the group that skidded to a stop as soon as they saw him turn around looking frightened.

"You will all be gone by the time I count to three," He said coldly.

They stood frozen to the ground with fear, not being able to make themselves move.

"One," He began.

The group finally found the strength in their limbs as they all dispersed quickly. The boy's almost running away from Draco knowing what he might do to them if they were caught. They did not want to be dragged into the boys bathrooms by Crabbe and Goyle like so many others had.

Hermione rolled her eyes as soon as Draco turned toward her again giving him a look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes not wanting to argue right now, "Nothing lets just get to breakfast,"

Draco made sure to put his arm around her waste bringing her close just in case anyone got any ideas leading her on their way toward the great hall.

Hermione felt her insides squirm with relief from his touch she didn't know why but she was beginning to feel like she _needed _him around like this. That this would be the only way to function normally… and truthfully, it was scaring her.

They finally reached the great hall doors as they stopped looking at the four tables that separated the houses. Hermione's stomach instantly felt herself dread that he would have to go away from her for a while, _even though he is in the same room_, her mind told herself. For the first time Hermione wished that the four houses didn't eat separate from each other.

She could tell Draco felt the same way as gorgeous eyes looked down at her somewhat painfully.

"I'll see you in class," He whispered in her ear kissing her on the forehead. She nodded unwillingly in response.

He gave her one last squeeze on the hand before he ripped away from her heading toward the Slytherin table. She gave a loud sigh as she made her way over the opposite way toward the Gryffindor table.

Hermione found her way to a wide eyed Ron and Harry and took her spot next to Ginny across from them, trying to ignore their popped out eyes gawking at her for an explanation.

Hermione did her best to ignore them as she started buttering her toast; she peaked up at them to see if they were still staring at her, they were.

"What?" She asked pretending to be oblivious.

"You and Malfoy sure do move fast," Ron said snidely looking away from her over his shoulder to glare at the Slytherin table.

Hermione gave a loud sigh, "Ron can you please try to act civil to him?"

Ron's jealousy started to burst but Ginny cut in.

"Ron, remember that Hermione's got a charm on her. Don't forget you have a girlfriend who is heading this way right now," Ginny scolded, "So get that drool off of your face before she notices,"

Ron grabbed a napkin shamefully as he wiped the bit of drool that was sliding off of his cheek.

"Hello hun," Padma said pecking him on the good cheek.

Ron seemed to finally tare his attention away from Hermione to Padma.

"You really are his mate aren't you?" Harry said looking at her somewhat teasingly.

Hermione took a moment before answering nodding silently. "No matter how much I don't want to admit it, I feel as though I'm drawn to him. I can hardly even sleep at night anymore,"

"Join the club," Ginny said wiping off the chocolate milk mustache she had on her face, "Try sleeping when someone is mumbling Draco in their sleep all night,"

Hermione almost spit out her pumpkin juice she had been drinking, blushing deeply her face becoming guarded, "I do not!"

Ginny smiled mischievously shaking her head, "Whatever you say."

Hermione glared at Ginny huffing turning back to Harry and Ron, "But I have another problem"

Harry looked at her raising his eyebrows, "What else could be a bigger problem than you becoming Malfoy's _mate_?"

"Well," Hermione said gulping, "I think I might, well… have two mates," She said her face becoming worried.

This time Harry was the one to spit out his pumpkin juice in shock.

"Who?" He questioned not bothering with the disgusted looks he received from the two girls across from him.

She took a deep breath, "Jason,"

"West?" Ron said loudly.

"Shh!" Hermione said trying to hush him, "We don't need the whole great hall to know,"

Ron had the nerve to look sheepish, "Sorry," He said more quietly.

Hermione's eyes automatically went toward the Slytherin table to see if Malfoy had heard Jason's name. Draco's dark eyes were staring at her as if asking what in the heck she was doing, narrowing his eyes at her. Hermione felt herself blush trying to ignore Draco and his overreactions.

"Why would you say that Hermione?" Ginny questioned curious.

The four of them huddled quietly over the table as Hermione explained to them what had happened the past couple of days. With Jason and with Draco's claims to both be her mate. Ron and Harry sat amazingly silent throughout her whole tail, only interrupting a couple of times to ask a question. Hermione could feel her self stressing just retelling what had happened.

Hermione finally finished telling them her story as they all starred at her in silence for a moment.

"Wow," Harry stated, "You have the greatest luck these days don't you,"

"You got that right mate," Ron muttered.

Hermione groaned, "You guys this is serious, what if I really do have two mates? What happens then?"

"Maybe," Ron said his face getting excited, "They'll have to duel each other for you! Maybe they'll have to kill the other in order to win you, my hopes in that Malfoy goes first,"

Hermione sent Ron a death glare not responding to his naïve response. But then his words started to role through her mind, what if they did end up killing each other? She wondered worriedly, it would be all her fault.

"No," She said automatically pausing for a moment, "That's ridiculous… isn't it?" She asked worriedly to Ginny.

But Ginny didn't have time to respond as a dark haired boy stole the seat next to her. Hermione's heart lifted as soon as she saw who it was, Jason.

"Jason," Hermione said loudly. Ginny nudged her in the ribs to keep her from acting weird.

"Hi," She said more discreetly smiling at him.

Jason threw her a curious smile as he looked around at them all, "What's everyone looking so glum for?"

Hermione shrugged, "Lot's of tests coming up I guess,"

Harry, Ron and Ginny instantly saw this as their cue to leave.

"Hermione we'll just meet you in class alright?" Harry said giving her a sympathetic look as he grabbed Ron's collar making him stand dropping his roll. Ginny instantly followed his lead.

"Yes I'll see you tonight Hermione," She said with a smile at her and Jason.

Before Hermione could even say goodbye they were up and gone, Ron loudly complaining that he didn't even get to finish his breakfast.

Hermione tensed as she could now openly feel a glare coming from the Slytherin table as she sneaked a glance through the many heads. Draco's eyes were fuming at the presence of Jason, Hermione threw him a desperate look as if to say _please don't freak out. _

Draco didn't make any move to come closer as he simply watched them from a distance. _Any _move toward her and he would personally rip his heart out, Draco thought sulking. He wasn't one to share anything in the past and he sure as heck wasn't going to start now. Hermione gave him a pleading look across the room as he respected her wishes and made no rash moves…yet.

"So Hermione," Jason said pulling her eyes back to his sparkling green ones, "I was wondering if maybe I could take you to the next hogsmade trip this weekend,"

Hermione's eyes went wide, "You-you want me to go with you?"

He smiled sweetly, "Yeah of course,"

Hermione's face must have gave her away as Jason's face fell.

Jason's eyes suddenly became sad, "Well I was hoping, I mean you don't have to, if not I completely understand."

Hermione instantly felt bad for giving him a cold shoulder impression, "No no it's just that well I was-"

Jason looked at her confused and hurt.

"Jason I need to talk to you," She said finally looking straight into his eyes not knowing how to exactly tell him what he needed to hear.

His face grew worried, "What is it," He asked scooting closer to her making Hermione not be able to breathe steadily for a moment. He was truly gorgeous and he made her insides lift, just like when Draco was around. But she could swear that Draco might have just a little more hold over her… but then again Jason hadn't kissed her yet.

"Hermione what is it?" He said almost in a seductive tone.

"Jason, did you know that Draco's a Veela too?" She asked almost in a whisper.

Jason stiffened, looking away "Maybe,"

Hermione took a deep breathe, "I think he might be my mate to,"

Jason grew stiff, "Yeah I figured he might be competition," He replied still not looking at her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Is this what you think this is? A competition?"

Jason looked up at her anger in his eyes, "If fighting for my life is what it takes then yes, it's a competition,"

Hermione looked at him not understanding.

"What on earth are you talking about Jason?" She asked lost.

Jason looked at her critically, "You really don't know what happens when two Veela's pick the same mate do you?"

Hermione shook her head, "Is that even possible?"

Jason gave her a scoffing laugh, "Of course it is have you not heard the stories?"

Hermione shook her head again with a blank expression on her face.

He let out a large sigh as he looked at her weakly.

"It's been known that Veela's _have _picked the same mate before. It's pretty rare but it's been known to happen. Two Veela's can accidently pick the same human mate, but once there mate is picked there's no going back, you can't just simply pick another because yours has already been _taken_," He said pausing for a moment, "That's where the human mate comes in, they have to been the one to decide which one she or he will choose to be mates with."

Hermione listened in earnest, hoping that what he said wouldn't be true.

"If the human mate chooses _neither _both the human mate and the two Veela mates will die. But if the human mate makes his or her choice… the other Veela who is not chosen will die, saving the human mates own life and the Veela they picked sparing two lives… but that means letting the other die," He ended in almost a whisper.

Hermione's stomach dropped, _it couldn't be true._

She looked over toward the Slytherin table to catch a glimpse of Draco. He was staring at her looking as though he had been shot, his eyes becoming overgrown with worry. She knew that he had just over heard their conversation. Hermione felt suddenly sick, _I have to pick between them_… _or all three of us will die?_…


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter!... It's a pretty intense chapter; I hope I did it justice! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione didn't know what to think, her life had suddenly been turned upside down in less than a month. What happens now? She didn't want anyone to die because of her; she never thought in a million years that she would be a mate of a Veela, let alone a mate of _two _Veela's. What was she going to do if that was true?

She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Hermione?" She could hear Jason's voice ring in her ear. He was sitting right next to her, but it sounded distant as she sat looking of into space worrying.

"Hermione," Jason said again louder taking her hand in his.

Her attention finally came back to him as she tried to make herself breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern spread all over his face, truly worried about her.

She nodded trying to take in what this would all mean; she needed to get out of here. She needed to get out of the great hall so she could think straight.

"I'm fine," She squeaked, "I just need to get some fresh air for a moment," She finished standing up getting ready to bolt.

Jason stood up quickly too, "Hermione I didn't mean to scare or worry you I just thought you had-"

But Hermione didn't get to hear the rest of what he had to say, she was already quickly exiting the great hall as fast as she could with out running. She quickly made her way out of the great hall accidently bumping into a few poor students in the process. As soon as she made it out of the big doors she broke into a run ignoring the strange looks she received.

She ran out the east wing doors that led to the grounds outside by the green houses, she needed a place to breathe to be anywhere that didn't include the choice she might have to make.

She ran until she couldn't run any further. She slouched against the large tree near the black lake looking of into the sun rise, clutching her side trying to catch her breath. She didn't want to have to choose between Draco and Jason; they were both connected to her somehow. The thought of losing either one of them made Hermione want to puke. She couldn't loose them, if one of them died… and she was the cause, she would never ever be able to forgiver herself.

Hermione leaned against the tree for support wishing that her body wouldn't be so tired and stressed. She knew it was because neither Jason nor Draco was here to relieve her of the weight that hung over her when they weren't around. She forced back tears that threatened to burst forth.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her mashing her into his chest, holding her tightly, making some of the pain that was throbbing inside of her less forceful.

Draco grabbed Hermione tightly into his arms making it impossible for her to refuse him. Even though he highly doubt that she could, not when she was like this. Draco hated to see her in so much pain; he didn't know what else to do so he simply held her. Making them both feel better in the process, but he could still feel her shaking.

"It's ok Hermione," He whispered in her ear, clutching her tighter to him.

Hermione instantly felt better the moment he had touched her. She felt safe when he was around; he made her feel like she could almost be normal again. She knew that she was growing more and more emotionally attached to him, even if she could stop these new feelings she didn't know if she wanted to… not if it meant losing him.

Hermione finally began to breath normally again, calming herself down as she felt his strong arms loosen slightly, brining his face to meet hers.

Hermione tried to avoid his gaze as she looked down at her feet, feeling quite childish that she tried to just run away from her problems. Making Draco come chasing after her.

"Love, look at me," His velvet voice said above her.

Hermione let out puff of air as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Everything's going to be alright," He whispered bringing his hand up to brush a stray hair out of her beautiful face.

His hand then caressed her check moving to finally cup her face; he then leaned closer to her lips.

She swallowed trying to find her voice, "You promise?" She asked as his lips grew even closer.

He looked at her intensely, "I promise," He said his lips now touching hers lightly as he spoke those words.

Hermione heart was beating as fast a humming bird, somehow she felt like she could trust him now. She had never been held so protectively, so caringly. No one would ever be able to make her feel the way he did. There wasn't anyone out their as perfect for her as him. Not in a million years, she didn't know what would happen to her if she found out that he wasn't hers.

Draco couldn't stand it any longer as his mouth finally pressed onto her soft pillowed lips, opening and closing their mouths, moving her lips with his own. He couldn't help taking advantage of her being alone with her, being just his if only for a few moments.

Hermione willingly accepted his lips as she let out a breath of air that she had been holding in. She lifted her hands to run them through his soft thick blonde hair, her favorite thing to do she decided. She would run her hands through his hair any time he asked her to.

Draco was on fire, he never thought that in a million years that a girl could make him feel this alive. She gave him something to live for, something that he hadn't had in a long time. He couldn't live without her, not when he knew that someone as perfect as Hermione was out there. He would die for her if it came to it, which might in fact happen if she didn't choose him.

What if she didn't choose him? He thought as they silently kissed sweetly. What if he wasn't the one she wanted, the one she needed? Panic and worry started to engulf him as he pressed his lips harder onto hers, making sure he remembered every inch of her mouth.

Hermione suddenly felt his kiss become more urgent as his hands started to caressed her side making Hermione become very aware of how he made her feel, making her insides squirm.

Suddenly she felt Draco's lips part from hers unwillingly as she was shoved away from his roughly.

Hermione eyes opened to see a furious Jason shoving Draco away from her.

"Get your hands of her Malfoy!" Jason's said loudly his black eyes venomous clenching his fits.

Draco glared at him shoving Jason off of him, "I can touch her whenever she wants me to _West_,"

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled over them trying to get them to both calm down but they didn't even throw a glance at her.

"Why don't you leave before you get hurt West and cause a scene," Draco said with a sneer, "Wouldn't want you to break a neck,"

"Why don't _you _leave Malfoy," Jason snapped back, "You wouldn't want your daddy to find out that you lost in a fight would you?"

"Leave," Draco demanded one last time.

"You know what your right," He said with a smirk, walking over to Hermione grabbing her hand, "We'll just be leaving now,"

"Like hell you will," Malfoy said and as soon as he said the words his hand went into a strong fist sending it right into Jason's face.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed stepping in between him and Jason, "Knock it off both of you!" She said throwing daggers at both of them.

Jason wouldn't hear of it as he got up with wounded pride, forcing Hermione to the side brushing her off as he lunged at Draco.

"Jason don't!" Hermione pleaded.

But it was too late Jason's fist went straight for Draco as Draco easily dodged it sending Jason in the other direction. Draco's and Jason's hand both went for their wands at the same time, both of them pointing wands at each other's heart. Hermione's eyes widened as she stepped in-between them once again.

"Stop it you two I mean it, you can't hurt each other without hurting me," Hermione said ice cold knowing her eyes were as dark as Jason's and Draco's.

They both paused for a moment not daring to let their guard down as they starred at one another making sure that the other wouldn't put harm to her.

Hermione went to Jason as she put her hand on his arm, "Please Jason," She said lowering his wand for him.

Jason instantly gave into her demand lowering his wand still not taking his eyes off of Draco. Draco's eyes turned to furry as he saw her walk over to West putting her hand on his arm. He tried to keep control as he gripped his wand tighter.

Hermione turned to look back at Draco seeing his eyes filled with furry; she took a deep breath walking over to him feeling an awful lot like monkey in the middle.

"Put it down Draco," She pleaded getting awfully close to him whispering in his ear to get him to calm down so no one would get hurt.

Draco gave into her easily as soon as Hermione held his hand knowing that if she touched him he would obey her command.

"Let's go Hermione," Draco said tired of this fight as he slid his hand into hers turning his back toward Jason heading in the direction of the school, dragging Hermione along with him.

But that was a big mistake.

Draco could feel Jason's furry as Jason raised his wand again to his back.

Draco instantly shoved Hermione out of the way as he got his wand raised to Jason as they both yelled a curse at the same time.

"Fluenza!" Jason yelled.

"Sectacumprma!" Draco yelled.

Both curses went zooming at each other as they both stood their ground waiting for them to strike.

But something went terribly wrong.

As soon as they had said the spells the two sparks of light instantly collided with each other making them both bounce off of one another in a completely different direction, toward the one thing they were trying to protect, Hermione.

"No!" Draco cried angrily.

But it was too late.

Both spells hit Hermione full blast into her small stomach. She was sent sprawling onto the grass grounds crashing with a loud thud as she rolled a few feet. Hermione felt slashes all over her body as she clutched her stomach in pain withering from the loss of blood that was spilling from her arm, leg and across her chest.

Suddenly she felt sick as she rolled over pukeing up what ever was left over from breakfast as Hermione began to cough, trying to breath.

Draco and Jason were by her side in seconds as they forgot about fighting each other and solely concentrated on saving Hermione. There eyes widened covered in worry for her life.

"Hermione love can you hear me?" Draco asked hovering over her wishing that someone was here to at least know the spell to keep her from bleeding.

"Let's get her to the hospital win-" Jason started to say quickly but was cut off by another one of Hermione's vomit fits.

Draco instantly put his arms under her picking her up off the ground.

Hermione cried out in pain from the sudden movement.

Draco cringed inside as he heard her scream, but continued to pick her up knowing that she need extreme care and fast. His eyes grew pained as her blood soaked into his shirt.

"Stay with me you hear me?" Draco said as he broke into a run toward the castle.

Jason ran right beside him, staying faithfully by Hermione making sure that she would make it.

_What have we done? _

They quickly made it inside the castle not bothering to stop for anything. Jason went a few steps ahead of Draco pushing people out of the way screaming at them to move. The students all craned their head to see what all the commotion was about. When they caught sight of Hermione there mouths dropped onto the floor with shock.

Draco looked down at her dying a little inside himself looking at her state. It was all his fault if she died, but he could blame himself later, the important thing was getting her to the hospital wing.

Hermione insides were screaming with pain. She couldn't think straight all she knew was that she was losing her grip on reality. She began to think that she wouldn't make it, the pain was getting worse as she could one of her eyes started to bleed. She tried to blink the blood out of her vision. She started to slowly loss consciousness as the world around her went black….

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione woke up to the sound of voices close to her bed side. She recognized two of the voice instantly, Jason and Draco. The other a cross female voice that was scolding them loudly it sounded like. She couldn't get the energy to open her eyes just yet so she simply listened to the conversation that surrounded her.

"Will she be alright?" She heard Draco whisper to Madam Pomfrey afraid of the answer he might receive.

"She'll live," She sighed, "I wish that I would have been able to get to work on her gashes sooner, she's lost _a lot _of blood. She'll be alright eventually, but the scars on her leg, stomach and arm won't go away though I'm afraid."

Draco's eyes filled with pain as he looked away from her, making sure to keep his temper in check, balling his hands into fits.

"Can't you do anything else to help her?" Jason's voice sprung up, almost unrecognizably emotionless.

"I've done all I can on the outside," She said sadly, "The inside however will take much longer to heal, no doubt the gashes went farther than I thought they would be, that was some spell you two put together," She scolded looking at both of them over her spectacles.

They both remained guiltily silent knowing that they were both to blame. There heads hanging in shame.

"Maybe if West didn't try to attack me when my back was turned this wouldn't have happened," Draco said unbelievably cold.

"Shut up Malfoy you had every bit of intention attacking me as I did," Jason bit back, "Your spell is the one that almost killed her after all,"

Malfoy made a lunge at him as Jason stood his ground almost forgetting Madam Pomfrey's presence.

"Enough! You will _not_ make the same mistake again," She said loudly stopping them in their tracks.

She took a step toward them glowering at them.

"You almost made the mistake of killing the one thing that is keeping you both alive, Make one more move and I swear you both can forget detention. You will both be expelled," She said strongly.

"Now you both had better figure out your differences or you will get yourselves all killed in the process,"

With that she could hear Madam Pomfrey stomp of her hills clicking away from the three of them leaving the two boys to stare after her.

The room was silent for a moment, hearing only their breathing. None of them daring to make a move. Hermione wondered what was going through their head. _Did she really almost die?..._

"She's right," Draco's voice finally rang cutting through the silence.

Jason glared at Malfoy, "What do you mean?"

"We can't go on fighting over her," He said calmly, "Were going to keep hurting her if we do."

"I'm not giving up," Jason said looking at him ridiculously.

"I'm not saying you have to," Draco said venomously trying to keep his cool, "I'm saying we need to stop fighting _over _her and fight _for _her,"

Jason's voice was silent for a moment as he looked over at Hermione's body lying on the bed. He was debating on weather he should listen to Malfoy's advice. He knew Malfoy spoke sense; they wouldn't live through another scene like this one.

He let out a big sigh, "You mean stop fighting for her sake,"

Draco nodded also looking over at the one thing he cared about in life.

"She deserves better than this," He said more to himself, "The two guys who are supposed to be protecting her end up almost killing her… and ourselves in the process,"

Jason looked away solemnly, feeling guilty as he should.

"So if she chooses me," Jason said suddenly, picking his words carefully, "You would let her go?"

Malfoy froze his eyes growing sad and cold. Somehow he knew he wouldn't be able to hurt Hermione if he wasn't what she wanted but he wouldn't let West know that side of doubt. If that is what she wanted he'd have to live with her decision.

"I'd let her go," He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! here is the best chapter so far in my opinion! Please, please, please review! I love getting your feed back on the story, it helps me to keep going!:) **

**Chapter 11**

Hermione woke up again still in the hospital. She finally got the strength to open her eyes to look around at her surroundings, her body felt like it was on the verge of breaking into a million pieces with just one movement. She noticed it was nighttime, no voices were to be heard making the hospital wing look awfully creepy. She looked down to the end of her bed noticing warmth on her hand. Someone else's hand was intertwined with hers she realized, she tried to get the strength sit up a little.

She winced in pain as she did so. She instantly gave up as she turned her attention to the boy sitting in a chair next to her, it was Draco. Hermione felt herself become calmer with his presence as she stared at him for a moment. He looked awfully tired, the dark circles under his eyes gave him away. He was sleeping slouched on the chair with his hand holding hers as he slept. _I wonder how long he's been here. _

Hermione suddenly felt pain on her arm, leg and chest as she winced in pain unwillingly letting go of Draco's hand. She tried breathing normally but her throat was awfully dry. She gave a loud cough unable to help it as her body started seep in pain.

Draco was instantly awake hovering over her protectively.

"Hermione, you're awake," He said relieved helping her to sit up.

Hermione felt herself calm down as she was able to breathe normally again waiting for her voice to find her. She wanted to talk to him but she needed water first. Her hand went to her throat hoping that Draco would understand what she needed, well, what she needed besides him.

"Here," Draco said grabbing the glass of water on the near by night stand, "You've haven't been able to eat or drink anything for a while so take it easy," He said as he gently put his hand around her head to support her while she drank.

The water felt good to her throat as it easily slid down, the cool water soothing her whole body. Draco let her drink until the whole glass was gone. He removed the cup from her mouth and slowly placed his lips on hers right after he removed the glass from her, being careful not to hurt her. Hermione felt instantly alive as her blood started to warm up from the touch of his lips. She felt her body relax and almost forgot that her body was in pain, she felt her self floating from his warmth. But something felt different about his kiss; it was full of passion that she had never felt from him before, longing and desire more than any other kiss. But it was almost too urgent like he wouldn't ever get the chance to kiss her again. It was almost a scary feeling.

They kissed like that for a long time until he finally pulled away looking pained.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfery," He said standing up to leave but Hermione finally found her voice trying to grab his hand.

"Please don't go," She whispered hating how weak he sounded.

He looked as though he was going to listen to her for a moment a soft sad look coming onto his face but a cold mask grew over it instead, his jaw bone flexing as he clenched his teeth.

"Madam Pomfery wanted me to get her as soon as you woke up," He stated coldly as he walked away from her with out a glance back at her.

Hermione watched him go as the pain started to worsen as she got the strength to breathe without him there. _Why was he acting so cold to her? _Was it because he felt guilty? She knew that it wasn't entirely his fault; it was simply a fact of being a Veela. He couldn't control his emotions. She didn't blame him at all for what happened. He was simply trying to fight for her; she knew the feeling of not being able to control what your body demanded you to do.

Hermione found the strength to move her arms to see the damage on her body. Her eyes widened at her fragile body as she lifted up the soft sheets. There was a hug gash on her arm that went down through her chest down to her leg. The gash left a nasty wound as she saw big black stitches holding her skin together to get it to try to heal back together again. She finally let her arms plop to her sides again, not being able to hold them up by herself any longer.

She let out a big sigh; this wasn't going to be easy to recover from.

"Thank goodness you're awake," A bustling Madam Pomfery said as she quickly came to Hermione's aid with Draco walking slowly behind her, "How are you child?"

"Just peachy can I go?" She asked knowing full well the answer.

Madam Pomfery looked at her like she was insane, "Heavens _not _my dear you will have to stay here for a while I'm afraid, at least until your wound starts to heal,"

She quickly grabbed a large bottle and filled a glass with a strange red liquid of something that Hermione didn't recognize.

"Now I want you to drink this," She said as she handed her the glass, "_All _of it. I don't care how gross you think it tastes, it will help your organs to heal on the inside from the slash,"

Hermione lifted her good hand slowly and looked sacredly at the red liquid that was burbling. She sniffed it.

"Ew! This smells like vomit," Hermione said looking disgustedly at the glass that she held.

Madam Pomfery looked at her pointedly, "You'll get it over with the sooner you start to drink it," She said waiting patiently for her to drink it.

Hermione held her breath as she gulped the red liquid down. It almost tasted as bad as it smelled, as she forced herself not to gag on the gross texture that was running down her throat. She didn't want to know what was in this potion.

She finished and covered her mouth trying not to barf. She dropped the glass as it shattered on the floor loudly, but neither Draco nor Madam Pomfery seemed to care about the broken glass.

"I promise it will help," She said as she went to the night stand next to Hermione opening the drawer looking around for something.

She pulled out a small round container as she unscrewed the lid open and put her fingers in the white substance, "This will help the wounds heal faster, and hopefully help you not to have such a bad scar later on," Madam Pomfery explained as she lifted the sheets off of Hermione, reveling her scarred body. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself as she remembered that she was only in her underwear.

Madam Pomfery rolled her eyes, "Trust me dear I've seen worse things,"

She moved to rub the cream on her wound as Hermione finally heard Draco's sweet voice speak up.

"I'll do it," He said as he stretched his hand out to take the cream off her hands.

Madam Pomfery almost smiled as if knowing he would offer to do the honors. She willingly gave him the cream.

"Don't press to hard or you'll have her smacking you for it, she's already been through a lot, rub it in good until all the cream is gone from the bottle," She said looking at him for a response. Draco nodded as he took the cream.

"Your family wants to see you as soon as possible," She said, "Your parents and your sister are awfully worried about you, should I send them word that they can come see you now?"

Hermione's heart lifted when she mentioned her parents and her little sister. She hadn't seen them in ages, no doubt worrying them to death in her situation. She could picture her parents arguing what to do right now, her younger sister powers rolling her eyes at them. She and her sister had always been very close; people misunderstood her for not having any siblings when she had a younger sister. Emily, Hermione's younger sister was only unknown because she had no magical powers like Hermione did, she went to a local high school back at home.

"That would be a good idea," She said finally nodding her head. She wished to see them a lot now that she thought about it.

She gave her a curt nod.

"Now I'll be back when you need me Miss Granger," Madam Pomfery said giving her one last pitiful look, "It might be a rough night so try to take it easy,"

With that she waved her wand fixing the broken glass as she strolled out off the room, the sound of her high heals fading leaving only a soft echo.

Hermione eyes went back to Draco; his eyes were looking painfully at her scars observing the damage that he had inflicted on her.

"How bad is it?" She asked almost in a whisper, "How long was I asleep?"

Draco didn't respond immediately as he dipped his fingers in the white creamy substance making himself at home on her bedside.

"You were out for six days," He said unemotionally not looking at her as his fingers finally put some of the cream onto her arm. She expected it to be cold but it felt slightly warm as she let out a sigh of relief, most likely from Draco's touch more than anything. He ran his fingers softly and gently against her skin.

"Where's Jason?" She dared ask.

Draco's eyes went cold but responded to her, "He needed some sleep, he'll be furious that I was here when you woke up," He said almost smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you two alright? You haven't been fighting have you?"

Draco shook his head, "We've come to… somewhat of a middle ground,"

Hermione's eyes grew together, "What do you mean?"

"Keeping you alive," He said still not looking at her as he finished with her arm moving to her stomach.

Hermione remained silent as she closed her eyes squinting slightly, the gash on her stomach was much worse. She moved her own fingers to her wound feeling the raged edge of her wound, it made her sick.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Draco whispered to her breaking the long silence.

Her eyes snapped back to him as he still refused to meet her eyes, continuing to rub the cream into her wound. His hands started to shake as he starred at her body; the body that was once perfectly smooth and pale was now bloody and scarred. And it was all Draco's fault.

She observed his eyes and found them to be more glossy than usual. He was awfully quite as his shaking became worse.

"Draco it's not your-" She began to say but Draco stood up angrily throwing the bottle of cream at the wall so it shattered opened dripping on the wall now. Hermione jumped scared at his reaction.

"Don't you dare say that to me Hermione!" He yelled at her finally meeting her eyes as she saw rage in his silver ones, emotion finally coming to the surface, "I almost got you killed, you, the only thing that is keeping me alive, you the only thing I care about and I almost lost you because to stupid jealously!"

He took his anger out on her night stand as he easily knocked the lamp on top of it on the ground making it shatter into a million pieces. He then moved and kicked the chair that he once sat in making it topple over away from him. Draco had run out of things to break as he ran his hands threw his hair roughly and started to pace back and forth. Hermione starred at him in awe scared. How in the world he could blame himself? She wasn't mad at him at for what happened, couldn't he see that? She couldn't find her voice for a moment as she starred at him amazed at his outburst.

She tried to voice her opinion but as soon as she opened her mouth Draco spoke again.

"And now look at you; look at what I've done to you. Your in pain because of me you're scarred because of me, how can you say it's not my fault? It's _all _of my fault Hermione!" He yelled. His angered face suddenly turning into a sad pained face as a tear slid down his cheek, "…Don't you dare say that it's not my fault," He whispered his voice lowering after a long pause.

He sat in exhaustion on the bed next to her putting head in his hands leaning his elbows on his knees shaking his head.

Hermione sat shocked at his reaction. He was really hurting from this, what had happened while she was asleep? Her heart was starting to crumble. She reached out and put her hand on his wrist pulling his hand away from his face so she could see him. His pained eyes were growing watery as another tear slipped from his gorgeous eyes rolling onto his cheek.

"Draco… I know you would never hurt me on purpose," She said softly, reaching to wipe a tear away from his face, "Don't blame yourself for this,"

He simply shook his head not able to meet her eyes, "You don't get it,"

"What don't I get?" She asked somewhat angrily folding her arms.

He didn't reply as Hermione finally gave up and let silence creep in for a moment. Draco finally looked at her.

"I won't hurt you again Hermione I promise," He said, pausing for a moment. His eyes grew guarded and emotionless again.

"Which is why I've decided I'm not going to make you choose between us," He said almost so softly that Hermione couldn't hear him.

Hermione's insides dropped.

"What?" She squeaked not liking the sound of his voice.

He took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment and opened the again looking straight into her eyes, "You're going to pick Jason,"

Hermione's face grew outraged, "You want me to what?"

Draco looked at her keeping his face guarded, "It's not worth hurting you,"

"You can't tell me who to choose," She said deadly cold and forceful, feeling her Veela side coming out.

Draco tried his best to keep him temper rose too, "This isn't open for discussion Hermione," He said coldly.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You can't make me,"

Draco's eyes became stubborn, "I thought you might say that…You're going to, because I'm not going to choose you,"

Hermione's heart stopped beating.

"Your… not…" She said taking in his words.

His eyes became a little weak at how he saw how much his words hurt her. He had to do this. Did she not see that he was trying to help her make her decision easier for her? He knew the consequence of his actions. And he knew that if he didn't make her belief that he didn't want her she would never let him go. He knew that West would be better for her; he needed to let her go, let her have a somewhat normal life. He knew that she wanted to pick Jason; he could see it in her eyes that she would never want a former death eater. Draco would have to let her go… because he could truly say that he loved her now… and when you love someone you put them before yourself, even if it hurt yourself in the process. His case was just a little more extreme… like dying.

"I don't believe you," She said hard.

Draco's heart dropped, she didn't by it.

"Draco I _can't _lose you," Hermione said desperate, she wasn't going to lose him. Didn't he see that she wanted him more than anything else in the world? That he was the only thing keeping her going? That his touch was the one she yearned for, craved for? She wanted him, if she had to pick she would chose Draco in a heart beat. Its true Hermione loved Jason, but it wasn't the love she felt for Draco. She didn't know what it was but Hermione felt that if she lost Draco it would be like dying anyways.

"You can because I don't want you," He said lying through his teeth trying to keep his tears back.

Hermione shook her head, "Stop lying to me!" Her voice rising,

"I'm not lying," He said getting up standing above her frail body, "I'm letting us go Hermione; you should do the same,"

Draco had to get out before his eyes and tears gave him away. He turned away from her planning on walking out of here no matter what she said. He had to do this, for her sake. Even if it killed him…

Hermione saw him turn away from her walking away. But if he was going to leave her he needed to know the truth of how she felt about him. If he truly wanted to leave her then fine but she had to get this out. Because she would literally die if he chose this.

"Draco wait," She pleaded a tear slipping through her face.

His strides stopped for a moment. _Don't listen to her pleads Draco keep walking; don't look back, because you'll give in if you do. _He stood their his head and his heart screaming at him to do opposite things. His body was literally tearing itself apart.

"Please wait," She said again.

His drew a deep breath as he ignored her and kept walking once again to the door.

Hermione couldn't believe it; he was really going to leave her. _No this couldn't be happening, no, no, no, _she thought. She felt her body go numb, her emotions collapsing into an everlasting pain. She couldn't let him go like this.

"Draco!" She screamed at him but he wouldn't listen to her.

She finally got the strength from adrenalin to rip off the sheets from her legs and stand up to go run after him. But as soon as she stood up she cried out in pain, her injured leg giving out from the weight of her body. She felt herself fall swiftly as she felt the cold ground come in contact with her body.

Draco heard her fall as he quickly turned around seeing her lying on the floor with tears running down her face. He cursed silently as he ran back to her, scolding himself for not knowing that she would do something stupid.

"Hermione are you alright?" He said picking her up off the ground in his arms holding her like a bride on her wedding day, unwilling to let go of her.

Hermione was crying but not because of her fall, or even the searing amount of pain her leg and stomach was in.

"I chose you Draco," She said ignoring his question. She saw the surprised look on Draco's face, she wrapped her arms around him her face leaning into his chest, "I don't want anyone one else and that includes Jason,"

"Draco I _need _you. I literally need you, if you left me…" She said tears pouring through, "I _would_ die, because I already chose you Draco, I don't know when it happened but," She paused trying to find the right words, "I know that if I had anyone in the entire world I wouldn't want any of them except you. I- I love you Draco I don't want you to leave me,"

Draco's heart suddenly filled with warmth as she spoke those words of conformation to him as he cradled her small body in his arms. Draco had never heard those words spoken with such honesty and caring as he heard hers in that moment. A single tear of happiness escaped his eyes as she clung to him in desperation hoping he would believe her. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked over to her bed again sitting down on her hospital bed but kept her in his lap.

"Don't leave me," She whispered finally meeting his eyes her eyes swollen.

Draco's heart was filled with a indescribable joy. He new that he would never be able to leave her even if he wanted to, even if he tried to force himself.

"No… I won't leave you Hermione," He said cupping her face, "…Because I love you to,"

He leaned down to her lips capturing hers with his. He tasted salty tears but didn't care; it tasted like heaven to him. It seemed like the only thing to do to make her believe that he wouldn't leave her. He wanted Hermione Granger to be his and _only _his.

Hermione felt relieved as she wrapped her arms around his neck pinning her body to his, fearing that he might escape her if she let go. He ran his hands through her hair making her moan from how good it felt to have him touch her like that again.

She leaned back on the bed slowly brining him with her down until her back was flat against the mattress. Draco leaned over her carefully making sure not to put any weight on her body. He loved being able to touch her, be close to her. It made him feel alive, it gave him something to live for to hope for. Something he had desperately needed in his life. He kissed her back passionately with every intention of doing this every chance he could. They kissed for what seemed like ages making sure they memorized one another's lips.

Draco finally pulled away letting Hermione breathe.

"I love you Hermione Granger," Draco whispered on her lips moving her lips with is lightly as he said the words, "I won't ever try to leave you again I promise," Hoping she would believe him.

Hermione couldn't do anything but believe him. She was too dependent on him now for him to leave her. She needed him in her life and she wouldn't let him go with out a fight.

Hermione breathed in his sweet rose sent craving those words and locking them in her heart to remember, "I trust you," She whispered.

Draco leaned and kissed her sweetly on the temple.

And in that moment she truly did believe him. He would never leave her…


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright here's the new chapter! All you Jason lovers… I hope you will like this one!**

**Chapter 12**

Hermione lay in her hospital bed with Draco by her side holding her hand. She was trying to sleep but her body wasn't letting her, she was too worried about something. And that something was Jason. What would happen to him? She didn't want him to die; if he did she would never be able to get over it. What if he found out that she loved Draco more than him? She didn't want him to think that because she truly cared about him.

"Draco… I need to talk to Jason," Hermione whispered opening her eyes.

He sat silently not looking at her as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"I know," He said softly his eyes trying hard not to show his disliking of the fact. He starred at her hand not able to meet her eyes, "He'll be coming to see you soon,"

Hermione's heart cringed, what in the world was she going to say to him?

"What am I going to do?" She whispered trying to fight back a tear that threaten to burst forth. She tried to hide it but her voice gave her away.

Draco gave her a painful look forgetting himself as he paused for a moment, "I'm sorry you have to decide Hermione,"

Hermione eyes snapped to him surprised at his words.

"No one deserves to have that on their conscience," He whispered mostly to himself, but Hermione was able to hear him.

Hermione looked at Draco in sadness as she finally tore her eyes away from him looking up at the ceiling. It wasn't fare; Jason was a good, no wonderful guy. He didn't deserve this, what did he do wrong to have this happen? She wouldn't be able to do it. How was she even supposed to face him?

Why did loving them both feel so wrong?...

"We could always go back to plan B?" Draco said a sad teasing smile playing on his lips.

Hermione glared at him, "That's not a plan that's a suicide attempt,"

Draco gave a sigh leaning in and kissing her on the for head, "Your worth it,"

Suddenly the hospital door opened. Hermione felt Draco cringe as she felt her self lift at the sight of Jason. He came in almost running to her bed side to see her.

"Hermione you're awake!" Jason said smiling his gorgeous white pearly smile.

She smiled back at him in spite of herself. Who couldn't smile when he was around, his aura was as contagious as a cold. He was a perfect gentleman.

Jason help her sit up carefully, being ever so careful. Hermione felt herself jolt alive at his touch as she clinged onto him. The sent of a musky forest filled her lungs making her body feel instantly better.

"Hey you," She said smiling, "It's about time you come see me,"

Jason's face instantly lifted at her words feeling better than he had in ages.

"I'm sorry I left you," He said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Draco shifted in his seat anger growing in his eyes, he did his best to keep his temper in check though as he saw Hermione's face when she saw Jason.

"Draco's been taking good care of me," She said throwing Draco a grateful look. She couldn't help but feel the happiest when _both _of them were around. That's when she felt the best and she knew it was because they were both apart of her life... no matter what happened.

Jason threw Draco a jealous look as he turned his attention back to Hermione, "How are you feeling?" He said worried.

"Never better, like a slash in the stomach could ever keep me down," Hermione said giving him a teasing smile.

Jason looked at her critically as he turned to Draco for a real answer.

Draco gave a glare, "She's been pretty weak since she woke up, it's hard for her to even sit up sometimes. It's been worse after she tried to walk,"

Jason eyes bulged to Hermione, "Why on earth were you trying to walk?"

Hermione threw Draco a thank you glare for bringing it up, "I guess I just wanted to see if I could," She lied smoothly.

She turned to Draco still holding his hand, "Draco I need a minute to talk with Jason alone if that's alright?" Her voice growing softer as she gave him a pleading look.

Draco immediately tensed not wanting to leave Hermione's side. Heck he hadn't left her side for six days. He was attached to her now, he _needed _her to breathe, and he couldn't stand not being close to her making sure she was alright. He knew that Hermione needed to do this though; he knew that she needed to decide for herself on what she wanted. He hated how his life was practically thrown into her hands and he had no choice or control over the matter.

He realized that Hermione was still waiting for an answer.

He nodded reluctantly, "I'll just be outside if you need me," He said getting up to leave as he began to let go of her hand to walk away.

But Hermione pulled him to back down to her face as Draco's heart lifted, "I love you," She whispered seductively in his ear so low that Jason wasn't able to hear. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And I you," He said giving her a peck on the cheek too, not caring that Jason was fuming by her bed side.

Draco finally stood up to leave walking away, "Don't do anything stupid," He said to Jason giving him a threatening look.

Jason gave him a cold look but didn't say anything as he waited patiently for Malfoy to leave.

"And Draco," Hermione said, "Try to get some sleep,"

Draco gave her a gorgeous crooked smile over his shoulder as he kept walking out the door not responding.

Hermione watched him leave not liking the empty feeling she was getting once again from leaving her. She waited until he had closed the door to speak. The door finally closed shut as silence crept in for a moment.

Jason sat down on her bed side looking at Hermione painfully.

"Why does it feel like I've already lost you," He whispered to her somewhat angrily.

Hermione's eyes snapped to his seeing his angered pain filled eyes. Her heart immediately broke; she didn't want to start out like this. She didn't know what to say to him, she wanted to put her arms around him.

"Jason you haven't lost me," She said truthfully, she hated seeing him in pain.

Jason looked away giving her a scoffing laugh, "Do you think I'm blind Hermione?"

She stayed silent for a moment as his words pierced her.

Hermione gave him a glare, "That's not fair,"

Jason turned to look at her again, "Not fair? What about this _is _fairHermione?" He asked coldly.

Hermione sat up a little more squinting in pain slightly but she ignored the pain.

She didn't know what to say, or even how to start. How was she supposed to break both of their hearts? She didn't want that, she wanted Jason, alive.

She didn't know what to do so she simply stayed silent waiting for him to scold her more.

But Jason's eyes slowly softened as his eyes went down to her scarred arm as pain reentered his gorgeous eyes.

"I'll tell you what not's fair," He whispered as he moved smoothly closer to her putting both hands on either side of her so he hovered above her, facing her face to face making Hermione not be able to breath. "It's not fair how you have a never failing hold over me, the way I can't force you to leave my mind. It's not fair how you hold my life in your hand and I don't have a say in what happens," He said his voice beginning to crack as she saw his eyes get watery, she tried to say something but he then said something that knocked the breath out of her.

"It's not fair how I'm in love with you. Every. Single. Part of you," He whispered as he got lower to her lips, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

Hermione couldn't do this. She couldn't do this to Jason because she was in love with him too; she _needed _him almost as much as she needed Draco. She wasn't able to tell Jason, she loved him to much to make that kind of decision yet.

Hermione swallowed hard not being able to stand how close Jason was with out touching her. His muscles were flexing as his arms held him above her, his face held with perfect honesty. His eyes were now a silver color the way they were when he was only with her, his tan skin making them stand out.

"Jason," Hermione whispered his lips almost on hers now, teasing her, haunting her.

"Yes," He whispered seductively on her lips.

Hermione gave in to her body wants not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Kiss me?" She whispered.

She saw surprised flicker across his face as he starred at her for a moment taking in how beautiful she truly was. Not a moment later he too gave into her wants and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione felt herself jolt alive the moment his lips touched hers, his lips were so soft, fitting perfectly to hers. She felt a burning want for him as he explored the feeling of her lips memorizing them. They molded together perfectly, Jason couldn't believe that this was finally happening. He had been dreaming about this ever since he laid eyes on her, and his wish was better than he had ever imagined it. Her lips were so soft, so plump and kissable. He wished that this moment would never end, that he could keep her all to himself forever.

Hermione lifted her hands to run them through Jason's dark brown hair surprised on how soft it was. She heard him let out a soft moan as she did so not knowing the effect she had on him in doing so. She drove him crazy, and she didn't even know it. Jason's kisses became more passionate as she ran her hands through his hair, trying to savior every moment.

He finally pulled away from Hermione for a moment letting her breath.

"Don't ever leave me," Hermione said before she could stop herself.

She felt him freeze in shock for a moment, taking in what she had just said. Her eyes widened on how boldly she could speak. A smile slowly crept on this his face making her weak in the knees.

Jason gave her a heart melting smile, "I must be a good kisser huh?"

Hermione whacked his arm playfully.

He smiled again. Hermione suddenly wanted to kiss him again, he was really something different. So she kissed him again not being able to help herself, his lips were like an addicting drug.

She wrapped her arms around him pulling him back down as he more than willing let her do whatever she wanted with him. She pressed her lips to his again a little more boldly this time. She truly loved him, she couldn't deny that. She couldn't just shove Jason out of the picture.

She felt him very carefully run his fingers down the side of her stomach, caressing her as they kissed. Hermione heard herself moan from the touch as her hand went under his shirt running them up and down his toned back.

Jason heard her moan and thought it was the best sound he had ever heard his entire life. Her hands then went to his back, running them up and down, driving his body crazy. He wanted more of her, he wanted all of her.

Jason suddenly pulled back, "Hermione if I don't stop now I won't be able to control myself," He said breathing heavily.

Hermione suddenly turned red, "I'm sorry I shouldn't hav-"

Jason cut her off giving her a light kiss, pulling back swiftly. "Don't ever say sorry for making me happy."

Hermione's heart instantly felt guilt rip it apart. She couldn't do this to him; she couldn't lead him on and dash his hopes when he found out that she would pick Draco if it came down to it. She stayed silent for a moment starring at him, amazed of how truly wonderful he was, and she was going to ruin everything for him.

Her eyes started to form tears as she did her best to keep them back.

But Jason was more observant than she gave him credit for as he notice the sadness creep into her face.

Hermione took a small breath, "Don't say that," She whispered.

Jason looked at her sincerely, "I only say what's true,"

Hermione shook her head, "Jason you deserve so much better than me," She said giving him a sad laugh letting a tear slip through her guard.

He looked at her for a moment letting his eyes pierce hers.

"Hermione Granger I love you. No one in this entire world could make me feel like I have a reason for living more than you," He said pausing, causing her eyes water even more from guilt, "I realized that when I almost lost you Hermione, you could have died right here and front of me and I would have been my entire fault. You're everything in this world to me. The only thing holding me down in this universe is you,"

Jason reached out to Hermione's face to wipe the tear from her eye.

"You're my only reason of living anymore," He said, his gorgeous eyes looking straight into hers.

She shook her head, "I can't lose you Jason…" She said another tear falling from her face. She seemed to be letting that happen a lot lately.

"But you can't say that, I can't be your only reason for living," She said pleading.

Jason face grew into confusion as he looked at her, "What are you talking about; of course you're my only reason,"

Hermione suddenly got angry, "What's so special about me Jason? I'm not worth it don't you see that? You should have picked someone better, a girl who loves you and only you! A girl who will give all of her thoughts to you and savior every moment she spends with you,"

She started to shake as she continued not letting Jason interrupt her, "And… and I, I won't ever be able to do that, I'll always have someone else in the back of my mind all of the time, I'll always love someone else too. I can't be that girl that you deserve Jason," She said her voice growing quite not trusting herself to speak anymore.

Jason simply smiled a sad smile, "You think I would ever regret choosing you?"

Hermione caught her breath as her mouth almost dropped in awe at his words.

"Hermione I know all of that," He said softly and caringly tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "But I also know something else. And it's that your in love with me too, I can see it from the way you crane your neck to find me in the classroom. Hermione your eyes give you away. You can't stand the thought of losing me, and that's reason enough for me to keep fighting for you… Even if I know that Malfoy will probably win," He said his voice becoming dangerously soft finally looking away from her from the sad realization that had just out from his lips.

Hermione looked at him tear stained, "You mean," She said taking a big gulp, "That even if you knew that I would pick Draco… you'd still love me anyway?" She said un able to comprehend what he was saying.

He blinked away his tears, a half smile growing on his face as he starred out of space away from her eyes.

He suddenly snapped his eyes to hers, "Until my dying day…. the day I turn nineteen,"

Hermione heart stopped. She didn't want him to go through that. When your eighteen you shouldn't have to worry about things like finding who your going to be with the rest of your life, or for that matter worry about finding your sole mate before you died when you turn nineteen. She could never do that to him.

"Jason you should hate me for that," She said outraged.

Jason gave her a glare, "I could never hate you,"

Her let out a grunt of frustration, "Do you have to be so perfect? Can't you at least get mad at me, hurt my feelings, or throw something at me? You shouldn't have to do this Jason," She said throwing her hands through her hair.

He immediately put his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm going to do my best to make you want me Hermione, I'm far from perfect. I'll fight for you, what else can I do? I couldn't even _try_ to want a girl as much as I want you," He said rubbing her back soothingly.

Hermione snuggled into his chest trying to keep her body from shaking.

"Your right about one thing Jason," She said into his chest, "And it's that I love you too," She said before she could stop herself.

She felt his body go ridged for a moment as he soaked in her meaning, savoring her voice saying those three words.

He gave her a light squeeze, his arms tightening around her, "You don't have to choose right now Hermione, let what happens happen. Everything's going to be alright," He said soothingly kissing the top of her head.

He suddenly put his arms underneath her lifting her up off of the bed bridal style.

"Jason! What are you doing?" She said clinging to him from the sudden movement.

He let out a laugh that sounded somewhat of a bark, "You've been in this hospital about a week, I thing you deserve some fresh air," He said.

Jason grabbed a blanket with his other hand as Hermione clung to him silently. He carried her over to the other side of the room. He came to one of the large window ceils that over looked the Hogwarts grounds. Jason carefully sat down with Hermione in his arms still as he placed her carefully in between his legs letting her back rest against his chest. He then put the blanket on top of them making sure Hermione would stay warm.

Hermione looked out the window and had to catch her breath. It was simply a beautiful night at Hogwarts. The sun was beginning to set over the green mountains that hid Hogwarts, giving everything a pink and orange glow to every thing it touched. A few stars could be seen twinkling getting ready to shine when night fall came. It was enough to make Hermione want to Hermione jump out of the window and go sit on the grass.

"Open the window Jason," Hermione said as she reached for the handle to open it herself, but Jason got to it first as he unlocked the window and let the pink and orange rays sink there warmth into Hermione's skin. She breathed in a big breath of fresh air and instantly felt better, leaning into Jason again as she simply starred out into the sun set.

"I could watch the sun set everyday," Hermione confessed as Jason leaned against the stone wall making himself comfortable. He loved having Hermione in his arms.

She felt Jason nod his head in agreement as he rested his head on top of hers.

"It's beautiful…I could defiantly get used to this," He said his voice soft.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself, "Thank you Jason," She said softly pausing for a moment. She looked up at him, "For everything,"

He looked at her gently for a moment as he lowered his lips to hers kissing her softly for a moment.

Hermione felt her insides squirm as she felt his lips meet hers.

"Your welcome love," He whispered as he gave her a half smile, and then looked away from her, his eyes roaming into the sun sets rays.

Hermione stared at him for a moment then she to finally looked away back toward the barely seen sun that was now almost covered by the mountains, snuggling into Jason's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed just like that for what seemed like forever.

"Jason?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah," He said his eyes closed leaning his head against the wall.

"You have to know that I can be selfish sometimes," She said biting her bottom lip, "Sometimes I can want two things at once and hurt them both in the process… I don't want to lead you or him on… it's so selfish of me to want both of you,"

Jason's eyes opened looking down at her, "You don't think me or Malfoy are selfish?" He said giving her a teasing smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's not the same thing,"

"Yes it is," Said Jason.

Hermione decided to give up giving a defeated sigh.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you Hermione Granger, whether you like it or not I do, and so does he. Just enjoy having us both for now; you need to concentrate on being able to walk again," He said kissing her head.

Hermione couldn't help but help feel safe when he and Draco were always able to say the right thing to make her relax a little. She didn't know if it was just their amazing Veela persuasive skills or if she really believed them.

"Ok," She said giving in not wanting to talk about that anymore.

"Plus you need your strength to see your family and friends tomorrow," He said giving her and evil grin.

Her eyes widened, "My family's here?"

He nodded, "Madam Pomfrey has only let me and Malfoy see you, she knows about our… situation. She let me and him see you, but everyone else has had to wait until you were stronger to see them,"

She nodded glad that she at least let Draco and Jason stick around.

"I'm glad you're here Jason," She said her voice soft not able to look at him, instead she chose to look out into the night. The sun was gone now barely leaving light in the sky as more stars became visible.

Jason kissed her head again, "So am I Hermione,"

They stayed silent for a long time as they stared out the window watching the stars come out, the bright moon now giving light to the sky. Hermione felt her eyes droop as Jason as a pillow became all too comfortable to stay awake.

She began to fall asleep in Jason's arms, feeling him squeeze his arms around her making her feel safe while she slept…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here's another chapter! Thank you SO much for those that reviewed! And by the way this IS a Dramoine fanfic so you don't need to worry, I promise! I've had this planned from the beginning and some of you guessed what I'm going to do right! this chapter will explain, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 13**

_Hermione woke up in a large bedroom with sun rays coming from the large bay windows. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she stretched out her back pulling her arms above her head. She suddenly pulled them back down, she realized that that hadn't hurt her at all; she looked down to her stomach the gash was still there with large black thread holding it together, but she couldn't feel a thing. _

_ She looked around the large room, where was she? She had never even been in this place before in her life. The room was white, black and dark green with a fire place on the opposite wall; the large black and white sheets on top of her were made with silk and leather. There were doors that led to outside that had a large deck with beautiful flowers hanging on the railing, signaling that it was summer time. _

_ She got out to the edge of the bed wondering if she would be able to walk. She stood up slowly and waited for the pain to come, but it never did. She couldn't believe it, she had been healed over night! _

_ She started to walk a few steps and smiled, she never knew how much she'd take simply walking for granted. She started to walk to the door opposite from the porch doors as something made her body freeze. _

_ It was a picture above the fire place that caught her eye. _

_ She walked toward the object hanging above the fire place as she realized it was a picture of a family. They were sitting on the grass underneath a large tree with an empty old swing hanging on one of the large branches by a small pond. There were fall leaves surrounding them making the back ground look like a true autumn day as they covered the ground about them. Her eyes instantly went to the family. They were a completely gorgeous family to say the least. The picture was with a couple and three little boys looking around the ages of 6, 4, and 2 with only one new born baby girl who was in the gorgeous man's arms in the picture, all of them having blonde hair and blue eyes. The mom was the only brunette but she was just as stunning as her husband and children. The couple was posing leaning back to back smiling toward the camera as the three boys sat in front of them all smiling handsomely, even the beautiful girl in the man's arms was giving a bit toothless smile. They were all smiling happily at the camera looking like a dream family._

_ But the longer she stared at it the more she began to realize something, something that made her catch her breath._

_ The brunette was her._

_ Her stomach dropped as she realized that it was her smiling perfectly at the camera in a beautiful light blue dress, she was older looking but that was definitely her in the picture. But that was only one of her surprises. The man holding the little girl she recognized was none other than Draco Malfoy. _

_ She back up slowly from the picture not being able to believe what she was seeing. Where in the world was she?_

_ "Cutest great grand children in the world if you ask me," A sweet voice rang behind her._

_ Hermione squealed and jumped as she saw an old women looking at her sweetly smiling._

_ "Good heavens dear no need to jump," She scolded still looking happily at her though._

_ Hermione narrowed her eyes in realization who she was, "Grandma?" She asked unbelievably. _

_ Her gran gran smiled widely, "Of course dear who else would I be?"_

_ Hermione's voice was lost for a moment._

_ "But Gran you died almost seven years ago, how in the world could I be talking to you? How did you get here?" She asked running her hands through her hair, "Where am I?"_

_ Her grandmother simply smiled at her, "You mean you haven't figured that out yet?" She said her face soft, "Why were in the future my dear!" She said smiling again at Hermione, "Twelve years ahead in fact,"_

_ Hermione was still taking this in as she questioned her sanity. What in the world was going on?_

_ "How did I get here? _Why _am I here?" She asked worriedly._

_ But the old women never lost her smile._

_ "Come out side with me dear it would be much easier if I simply showed you," She said as she came forward taking Hermione's arm in hers._

_ Suddenly Hermione found herself in the front yard looking at the large house that stood in front of her. There was a large porch in the front of the stoned house that gave it more of a home look than the mansion it really was. The back yard held a small pond with a large tree with an old wooden swing; the place from the picture she realized. The picture must have been taken in this very yard Hermione thought. The grass and flowers surrounding it were beautiful as Hermione remembered, but now it was summer time._

_ Hermione's eyes caught the family coming out of the house on to the porch little boys running around every where full of energy._

_ "Mommy watch this! I learned how do this yesterday in karate!" The oldest boy said running out into the front of the yard kicking and punching the air wildly, the two younger boys following his lead one of them pretending to be an Indian the other a space ranger._

_ "Boy's don't get those shirts muddy! I don't want the family thinking that I have the house elves doing everything," The older version of herself said as she laughed at them._

_ "Keep those arms up Tristan and block good so they can't knock you down," A handsome Draco Malfoy said as he held the little blonde girl in the green dress. _

_ "Draco spoils that one to no end right there doesn't he," Gran said smiling to Hermione._

_ "Can't they see us?" Hermione question as the boys came so close to hitting Hermione she had to jump back._

_ "Oh no dear were simply observing," She said turning her attention back to the family. _

_ "You look beautiful my love," Draco said smiling as he kissed the older Hermione with just as much passion as they did the first time they kissed._

_ Hermione pulled away smiling, "Don't you get any ideas from the boys, you have to keep your shirt clean too. No getting near the pond today," She said teasingly._

_ Draco simply smiled at her and walking out into the sun to join his kids, "I shall do my best,"_

_ A car suddenly came into view as the kids started to scream, "Emmy's here!" _

_ They all shouted in excitement as they all started to run to meet the car that was coming down the long private drive way._

_ "You three what have I told you about running into the drive way when Aunt Emily comes!" Hermione said scolding but she smiled in spite of herself as she chased the littlest boy picking him up as he screamed with laughter as she twirled him around._

_ The car came to a stop as the three boys held in there excitement. _

_ Hermione's jaw almost dropped as she saw her older looking little sister get out of the car completely gorgeous looking, no longer the awkward teenager she was when she last saw her. She was holding only one new born baby girl with dark midnight black hair and green eyes. She was smiling brightly at the older Hermione._

_ "Hermione, my cute little boys how are you?" She asked as she was greeted by Tristan and Justin. _

_ "Emmy we helped make the dinner and everything!" Justin said poking his chest out. _

_ "And we made your favorite cookies just like we promised," Said Boston brightly._

_ "Oh you guys made cinnamon cookies just for me?" She asked smiling sweetly as Hermione came up and gave her a hug while she tried to juggle Boston in the other. _

_ "Emily it's good to see you," Hermione said pulling back looking at the little girl she was holding, "Look at you your so big now," She said grabbing her small hand as the little girl smiled at her cheerfully._

_ "I finally got her to say mommy, but Jason won't let it down about how she said daddy first," Emily said rolling her eyes._

_ The younger Hermione's eyes bulged out of her sockets as she saw Jason get out of the drivers seat finally carrying a baby carrier in his hand._

_ "She's just jealous huh emery," He said to the little girl rubbing his nose on hers sweetly._

_ Jason turned to Hermione, "It's good to see you," He said smiling giving her a big hug. _

_ "Hey what about us?" Tristan said as he gave a pouting face. _

_ Jason put his hands to his head, "Of course you have kids don't you," He said to Hermione pretending to forget as he picked up Tristan, "Of course I remember you!" He said throwing him up in the air._

_ Hermione gave him a scared look, "Don't drop him Jas, it makes me nervous when you do that,"_

_ "Oh mom," Tristan said, "Were just playing,"_

_ "Yeah mom were just playing," Jason said winking._

_ "Hey Emily," Draco said with a smile as he hugged the short brown haired girl._

_ She hugged him back willingly a smile playing on her gorgeous pink lips, "How's my sister been? Oh my goodness and look how big you are," She said looking at the blonde hair girl in Draco's arms, "You Brooklyn are just a doll," _

_ She smiled shyly as she hide her face in her dads arms._

_ "This one looks like a daddy's girl to," Emily said to Hermione as Hermione rolled her eyes in agreement._

_ "We have our moments but she sure is in love with her dad," Hermione said. _

_ Draco and Jason shook hands as the boys went off in the yard going to get the mini broom sticks they got last Christmas to play catch. The younger Hermione could tell there smiles were forced but at least they tried to get along. _

_ "These boys keeping you on your toes," Jason said smiling at the three boys jumping up and down as they sprinted toward the shed._

_ "Only every waking moment," Draco said smiling handsomely as there wives came to join them. _

_ Emily gave Jason a peck on the lips, "Will you help me get the salad out of the back of the car Hermione?"_

_ "Oh Em I told you you didn't have to bring anything," Hermione groaned as her little sister smiled._

_ "Now what kind of guest would I be if I didn't bring at least some sort of food for our lunch?" Emily said as she handed her baby Emery over to Jason._

_ "You two go round up the boys," Hermione said, "Grandma and Grandpa Granger will be here at any moment," _

_Draco and Jason agreed as Jason yelled at the boys to get there hiny's over here and help them set the table for there dinner._

_ Draco gave Hermione a light kiss as the older Hermione did something very unexpectedly bold and bit Draco's bottom lip then suddenly pulled away as he was just about to put his arms around her._

_ "Not in front of family Draco," She said winking at him teasing._

_ Draco smiled at her, "You shall pay for your stunt tonight," He whispered in her ear as he pecked her check and went to go help Jason round up the boy's and their broom sticks._

_ The older Hermione went and opened the car door helping Emily carry the food._

_ "I don't know how we got so lucky Hermione," Emily said as she looked at her with a bright smile._

_ "I don't know either," Hermione said smiling back at her as they shut the trunk door and made there way to their families hand in hand._

_ "Gran," the younger Hermione whispered as the two gorgeous women walked toward there families, "I think I know why I needed to see this… Jason was never in love with me he only thinks I'm his mate because he's supposed to be with Emily! It explains why I love him but not the way that I love Draco!" Hermione said smiling turning to her grandma finally finding a solution to her problem._

_ She was smiling to, "I've always said you were the smart one in the family,"_

_ Suddenly everything started to blur away from Hermione, "Gran? Grandma wait!"_

Suddenly Hermione woke up in her hospital bed with a start.

Jason jumped from Hermione's sudden movement.

"Whoa its ok Hermione," He said, "Are you alright?"

Hermione had to catch her breath for a moment as she remembered the dream, it was almost to good to be true. She replayed the whole thing in her mind as she ran her hand through her messy hair.

She twisted to face Jason to talk to him but her stomach made her yelp in pain instead.

"No your not you need some more cream on that," He said worried, "I can't seem to find it though I've looked everywhere for it,"

"You can't find it because Draco broke it the other day," She said clutching her stomach wincing.

Jason rolled his eyes, "The idiot I'll go get some more from Madam Pomfrey I'll hold on I'll be right back," He said turning to leave.

_Hermione this might be your last chance to tell him, _She thought to herself, _you have to tell him, it's now or never, _she took in a deep breath.

"Wait Jason," She blurted out, He stopped and looked at her, "I need to talk to you,"

He gave her a curious look back at her.

"Can it wait?" He asked but not rudely.

Hermione shook her head silently.

"What is it?" He asked walking back to her bed side looking at her questioning.

She tried to prepare herself, "You know yesterday… when I said I love you?" She said softly.

Jason nodded still confused on what she needed to talk to him about, "Yes," He said simply.

"Well I do… but I don't think it's the way you want me to love you," She said.

Jason's body froze.

"I… I have to be honest with you," She began weakly, "You need to understand that I love you Jason I truly do I can't stand the thought of losing you but it's not the kind of love you think it is. Mine's a friend love, I don't feel like I'm yours. In fact I _know _that I'm not yours. I'm only in love Draco and I have been from the beginning. It was wrong of me to kiss you I admit… I shouldn't have leaded you on, to let you think that I loved you that way but I did it because I didn't want you to feel like I didn't care about you," She said her eyes stinging again.

Jason's face slowly spread with distorted with pain. He stared at her in silence for what seemed like hours, his hands shaking.

Hermione felt sorry for hurting him she truly did but she knew that he was for Emily not her.

"What are you saying Hermione?" He said coldly.

Hermione looked at him straight in the eye, "Jason I know it seems hard to believe me right now, but I'm not your mate,"

His eyes rolled, "Hermione we've been through this,"

Hermione shook her head, "Jason trust me… I know now why I was scared of losing you that's why I thought I loved you. But you have to know that I'm in love with Draco, I'm sorry,"

Jason's eyes started to give him away as tears filled his sad eyes. He couldn't take in what she was saying.

"How can you know that I'm not your mate?" He said hard looking at her, his eyes piercing into her soul.

Hermione felt her heart break but she knew that Jason would only be in pain for a small moment. Then Hermione's family will come to see her and she would introduce Jason to Emily, and his pain would be gone. He would see that his attraction to Hermione was simply because she was Emily's sister.

She took his hand in hers, "Just trust me, that's all I'm asking. Everything will explain itself by the end of today,"

He looked down at her hand as she looked at him pleading.

He let go off her hand, "Your crazy Hermione," He said.

She looked at him pleadingly, "Jason please just stay and meet my family, I know you might not believe me but I need you to just do this for me."

He looked at her long and hard for a moment wondering what she was trying to prove. What had changed? He knew that Hermione was in love with Draco, but if she wasn't his mate why did he feel such a strong connection to her? She couldn't be anything but his mate; he knew that he couldn't stand the thought of living a life without her.

"Trust me," She said once again looking at him hoping he would at least stay to meet her family.

Jason gave out a loud sigh, if he had to survive this day to prove her wrong then fine.

"Fine, but don't think this is going to change anything," He said the last part almost under his breath.

Hermione was about to retort to him when she heard the hospital door swing open to revile a gorgeous flawless looking Draco Malfoy.

He was carrying what seemed to be some more of the gooey paste that passed for cream for Hermione's scarred and stitched stomach, arm and leg. She felt her self relax the moment he entered the room, her body begging for his to keep coming closer. She was truly infatuated with him. She only hoped that her dream would come true someday… she would be the happiest women alive.

Draco approached Hermione and Jason as he gave Jason a curt nod.

"West," He said as he gave a nod to Jason civilly his face somewhat still cold, he then turned to face Hermione.

"I brought you some more of this," He said opening the cream of white goo, "I should probably put some on it straightaway. Madam Pomfrey wasn't to happy to hear that I broke the other one, apparently this stuff is hard to come by," He said, "I barely made it out with my life," He muttered under his breath.

Hermione gave a small smile, "I'm glad you made it out alive,"

Jason glared at Draco as he sat next to lifting up her night gown to put on the cream.

Draco glared back at him, "Is there something you need West you look sick," He said rudely.

"Draco," Hermione scolded.

"It's ok Hermione," He said glaring at Draco, "I think I need a bit of fresh air any way's," He said his sad eyes looking at her for a small moment as he left to go toward the hospital door.

"Jason," Hermione called to him as he turned back to look at her, "Don't go to far," She pleaded.

He nodded, "I won't," He said giving her a forced smile as he opened the hospital door and disappeared from sight closing the door with a loud click.

Hermione suddenly felt Draco's hands on her stomach as she felt the cream seep into her wound. She let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, the cream helped a lot with the sore and dryness of her wound. It also help her when she was this close to Draco, it was like someone gave her a jolt of energy when he touched her.

"Something's different," He said suddenly as her eyes snapped opened to his, finding them looking straight at her, "Why does it feel like something important happened that I don't know about?"  
Hermione tried to gather her words together, "I just realized some things last night…," She said softly.

"Why does West look like he got slapped in the face?" Draco asked keeping his face emotionless.

Hermione sighed, "I told him the truth," She said looking toward the ceiling.

He's eye's grew together slightly, "And what's that?"

She looked at him blushing feeling sheepish for what she was about to say, "Just- just the way I feel about you," She said shyly.

Draco's hands stopped moving for a moment as she dared meet his eyes again.

He was starring at her, simply starring at her. He felt his heart sore when she said things like that that made his inside's jump alive. It made him feel like he was doing something right for once in his life, that everything might be ok in the end.

"I told him I was in love with you… and only you," She whispered.

"You understand what will happen to him now?" He asked after a moment wondering how she could be so calm about her decision when just yesterday she looked like she was on the verge of breaking.

Hermione smiled catching him by surprise.

"Yes I know what will happen to him now, he'll be happy," She said looking at Draco again.

Draco eyes furrowed in confusion.

She sat up slowly bringing her face close to his; she felt his body instantly become nervous at how close to him she was.

"I know he will, because I'm not his mate," She stated simply.

Draco's raised his eye brows, "And how on earth would you know that?" He said truly wondering how she didn't seem to care about Jason's feelings anymore, which believe me he wasn't complaining about.

"It's a long story," She said smiling a bit like she knew something he didn't.

"But all you need to know right now is that I love you Draco," She said seriously suddenly her dream filling her mind with what could be.

Draco wasn't sure of how Hermione could be different over night but he could feel her become more in love with him, she truly meant her words and it made Draco feel weak and vulnerable as he knew that he himself was in love with the girl sitting in front of him. He knew that she loved him and that she _only _loved him.

He leaned forward so his lips grazed hers teasingly, "I love you too," He whispered seductively leaning closer to kiss her.

Hermione leaned forward willingly to let his lips meet hers but she suddenly felt him pull back.

"That's pay back for biting my lip in the library," He said smirking going back to the white goo in the container.

Hermione eyes widened, but a few moments later she felt herself smile in spite of herself rolling her eyes.

He simply smiled a rare smile as he went back to putting the cream on Hermione.

"You know I could do that now," She said as he moved down to her leg.

Draco looked up at her shaking his head, "I don't mind," He said pretending to be indifferent.

She felt butterfly's in her stomach as she smiled on the inside.

Suddenly she heard Madam Pomfrey enter the room walking quickly to her bedside holding to what looked like a bottle of a potion and a towel.

"Thank goodness you're here Draco, well I guess I would be surprised if you _weren't _here," She mumbled the last part more quietly to herself, "I need you to help me get Hermione into the shower," Madam Pomfrey said, "Her family will be here soon and I want her to have a bath to look presentable, she hasn't had one in a week,"

Hermione's face grew horrified as Draco's face paled.

"Madam Pomfrey I don't think that's necessary," Hermione said quickly, "I can bathe my self just fine you can simply help me get to the bathroom Draco doesn't have to,"

Madam Pomfrey eye brows rose, "You think I can lift you by myself?" She said, "Do you want to try walking?"

"No," Draco said automatically, Hermione glared at him.

"Your not going to until your ready," He said to her coldly, "I'll help her into the shower,"

Madam Pomfrey almost smiled knowingly, "Well thank you Draco that's so nice of you to offer," She said giving him the towel and the potion.

Hermione groaned as she prepared herself for a world of embarrassment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys here's the new chapter! Sorry it's short I've been super busy this week! Enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 14**

Hermione put her arms tightly around Draco's neck as he picked her up carefully.

"Now make sure you use this on your wounds so they don't get infected," Madam Pomfrey instructed them handing them a bottle of what looked like clear shampoo, but Hermione new better, it was probably another sick potion, "It might sting a bit when you get in the water so be prepared."

Hermione nodded as Madam Pomfrey turned to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go tend to Neville… just got injured from an exploding potion," She rolled her eyes, "I swear he comes in more often than you Ms. Granger," She said giving a light smile as she turned to walk away, "Be careful with her Mr. Malfoy," She said over her shoulder.

Draco said nothing in response as he walked toward the large doors to the bathrooms.

"I should be wishing _her_ luck… Neville will be a piece of work," He muttered to Hermione as she gave him a small smile secretly agreeing with him.

He carried her silently and swiftly down the long corridor glad that no one was in the hallways but in class instead. Hermione clung to him as she tried to refrain from wincing in pain. She laid her head on his chest as she breathed in his sent; it was like air finally filled her lungs all the way. His frost rose sent made her head spin.

"I'm sorry if I'm heavy," Hermione whispered.

Draco actually laughed, "You insult my strength Granger… carrying you is no harder than lifting a feather," He said.

She blushed as he went on, "And don't you dare apologize for anything that happens for the next couple of weeks," He said his face becoming serious and painful, "Every time you wince it's like a horrible reminder that I was the one who did this to you, I should be the one to say sorry,"

Hermione kissed his cheek, "I'm fine Draco, really. I'll be perfectly normal before you know it," She said giving him a false smile.

He glared down at her, "Lying doesn't help, honestly Hermione you can barely stand by yourself."

They finally reached the large portrait that led to the bathrooms; Hermione recognized them to be the prefects.

"Are we allowed to go in these?" She asked worried.

Draco rolled his eyes ignoring her comment, "Flubber worm," He said to the mermaid that sat on a rock playing with her hair.

She giggled at the sight of them, "Why I don't know if I should let you in with a lady, but I have no choice," She sighed as the portrait swung open.

With out another word Draco walked into the large bathroom.

Hermione caught her breath. The bath room was big, with sinks along the left side and a large bath tub the size of a hot tub, or even a small pool. There were a few chairs and mirrors along the right side of the room that reminded Hermione somewhat of a vanity desk. The floor was made with a light cream marble that matched the sinks and bathroom stalls. The bath tub had at least fifty different faucets that no doubt had different scents for the water, mixtures and potions.

Draco didn't seem to care as he set the large towel and potion on the counter.

"Can you try to stand?" He asked her, still in his arms.

Hermione nodded hoping that this attempt would go better than the previous.

He set her down as gently as he could as Hermione's small feet met the floor. She clung to him still as she slowly put her weight on the bad leg, it stung a lot but she could stand.

Draco still held her arms, "You ok?" He asked looking at her pained face.

She nodded her head yes.

"Can you take off your night gown alright?" He asked his face emotionless.

Hermione's face reddened, "Yes I can if you um, unzip the back," She said quietly.

Draco turned her around reaching for the zipper on the back of her gown. He had to remind himself what he was doing for a moment; he couldn't let his mind wandered for fear of wanting…. Other things.

As soon as he unzipped it he turned her back around.

"I'm going to let you go now so you can undress," He said looking only at her eyes, "Will you be ok?"

Hermione hated this, "Yes I think so," She felt humiliated as her face turned redder.

Draco slowly let go of her, taking a few steps away from her and grabbed the towel.

"Here," He said handing her the towel.

"Thank you," She said shyly as he turned around like a gentlemen not looking. He decided to start to go fill the tub with water while she changed to keep his mind from wandering to where it shouldn't.

She took a big breath and slowly took of the night gown and put it gently on the counter. Her stomach ached when she bent down to take off her under wear but she hid the pain. She didn't want Draco to hear, it would only make him more uncomfortable. She lifted her bra off above her head totally exposed as she grabbed her towel quickly covering herself once again.

"Draco," She called as she felt her leg sting with more and more pain. She wasn't sure she could stand much longer.

He turned his head away from the flowing water coming out three of the huge pipes making the tub fill quickly.

His eyes locked on her, taking in the gorgeous scene he was seeing. She looked absolutely adorable in only the large green towel. There was something about her humbleness about her not knowing how beautiful she was that made her more attractive. She was every man's dream, Draco felt himself get warm, but he told himself that it was just the bath water.

He suddenly came back to his senses as she said his name again.

"Draco?" She asked as her knees became weak.

Hermione caught the long gaze that Draco gave her, he was probably thinking of how he would rather be any where than here. She felt self conscience as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the cool air through the towel.

He walked up to her slowly, "You ready?"

She looked down, "Look Draco you really don't have to this… If you don't I completely-"

But she was cut off by his soft lips coming down on her boldly. Hermione immediately felt the nervousness fly out of her as she felt his lips on hers. He moved their lips slowly and passionately making Hermione feel like she was floating. Draco kissed her for a long time until he felt her relax.

His lips left hers and went down to her neck kissing it for the first time. He held her head in one of his hands as the other went to support her back. He felt her smooth neck arch back as she let out a soft moan. His lips felt amazing to Hermione, the warmth they brought her made her instantly weak at the knees. She felt her knees give out as she started to fall, but Draco was smooth as he caught easily not stopping kissing her neck. He held her in his arms cradling her close to his chest, his lips still roaming her neck. Hermione was limp and comfortable in his arms as she closed her eyes.

Finally Draco pulled back as Hermione lifted her head to meet his eyes. She caught her breath for a moment; his eyes were a gorgeous shade of purple.

"I want to," He said simply, his face still close to hers trying to keeping his voice in control.

Hermione nodded in response not able find her voice to respond to him.

"You're beautiful Hermione, don't think I mind doing this," He said before he could stop himself. He instantly wanted to slap himself. What in the world was he doing? He was in love with Hermione Granger, _the _Hermione Granger. When did he lose himself? He couldn't even remember a time before she didn't matter to him. He felt himself attach himself more to her emotionally making her have more power over him than he wanted her to have. But that didn't matter to him anymore, his status, his family, and his peers, none of that seemed to matter anymore…

Hermione blushed at his words, "Thank you… but I think it's the other way around," She said still staring at his purple eyes that stood out from his blonde hair that laid perfectly on his head. His strong jaw bone giving him a manlier look than any boy should have before they were at least twenty. He was gorgeous to no end, and he was unbelievably all hers.

He raised his head as he walked her over the large tub, feeling the steam of the water made Hermione feel a lot better as they got closer.

"It's not fair how much control you have over me," He said mostly to himself as he finally looked away from her, "You know that?" He said as he lowered one of his hands to test the water.

Hermione was taken aback as her face grew into a smile.

Draco looked back at her finding her smiling; his face grew into a scowl.

"What's so funny?" He asked coldly.

Hermione shook her head, "I never thought I would live to hear those words come from you mouth, me Hermione Granger having control over Draco Malfoy," She said whispering it tauntingly in his ear.

Draco looked at her rolling his eyes, "Yeah yeah well I didn't have much of a choice,"

She rolled her eyes playfully looking down into the water.

"…But I'm glad it was you Hermione," He said softly, so softly that Hermione almost wasn't able to hear it.

She looked at him gently, "Me too," She whispered.

His head snapped to her as she looked down avoiding his eyes.

He cleared his throat loudly.

"Well let's get you into the tub," He said giving her a sudden smirk.

Hermione insides gave a flip_, this will be fun _she thought groaning.

He ignored her facial expression slowly setting her down on the first step of the three that led into the bubble filled tub.

Hermione slowly with Draco's help got waste deep until she reached the last step. Hermione grew nervous again. She would have to take off her towel. She stopped for a moment.

Draco noticed her hesitation as he slowly let her go.

"I'll turn around," He said, "Don't slip," He scolded her as he turned away from her.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she through a second glance at Draco making sure he wasn't looking. She slowly unwrapped herself from the towel and placed it on the edge of the tub. She took a deep breath and slowly tried to sit down. She was doing great until her wounded leg touched the water. It stung like unbelievable pain. She lost her strength as she felt her self gasp in pain as she fell into the water.

Draco cursed as he heard a splash as Hermione went into the water. He quickly took of his shirt and went into the water reaching for her. How stupid was he for leaving her like that, she could hardly stand on her own yet. Panic was enveloping him as he felt her small body and easily lifted it to the surface.

She came up coughing, her face twisted in pain. She clung to him for a moment as tried to stop coughing.

"Hermione are you alright?" He asked his face covered in worry.

She finally caught her breath enough to nod.

He pulled her close to him as he could feel her shaking, "Shush it's ok," He said as tried to ignore her pained face.

"I'm so sorry," She said quickly, "I thought I could do it by myself, but when my wound touched the water it…" She drifted off as she grasped her stomach to keep from wincing.

Draco wanted to slap himself; he should have remembered Madam Pomfrey's warning.

"What did I tell you about apologizing," He said coldly, his eye reaching into hers. He had to stop and stare for a moment.

She was soaked, her wet hair hanging limply down around her face water dripping from it. She was still completely naked, and he scolded himself for letting his mind wander. He simply starred at her gorgeous face.

Hermione was doing the same. Malfoy's gorgeous face was covered in anger and worry. He was truly the most stunning thing she had ever laid eyes on and here he was, putting his arms around her carefully. She noticed his strong jaw bone flexed when he clenched his mouth in frustration. Her eyes couldn't help but notice that his shirt was gone, his perfect chest showing instead. He was perfect not in just in his looks but in the way he cared for her… no one in this world cared for her as much as he did. How can you not love someone who would do anything for you?

"Oh sorry," She said after a moment then blushed. She had just apologized again.

A slow small smile flickered on his face but it was quickly gone as he remembered that she was in pain.

"We better put that potion on you," He said.

He lead her over to the side of the large bath tub as she sat on the marbled bench along the wall of the tub. Draco set her down carefully making sure to not look where he shouldn't as he did so. Soon enough she was sitting and the bubbles had covered her.

He went and handed her the clear bottle.

"Make sure to rub it in good, it will help with the pain," He said as he went to get out of the tub his black pants soaking wet.

But Hermione quickly grabbed his hand, "Don't go," She said before she could control her body into say no.

Surprise flickered across Draco's face as he stood there for a moment. She was going to be the death of him one day. He was already tempted into kissing the living day lights out of her but now she was asking him to _stay _in the water? He didn't know if he could control his Veela part much longer and he had an idea that it was the Veela in her asking him to stay. But he couldn't refuse her, not in a life time no matter how much he wished he could say no.

He finally gave a curt nod and sat down next to her in the water.

Hermione opened the bottle of potion and started to put it onto her arm. The clear gooey liquid came out smoothly like shampoo as she poured some into her hands. Hermione was having a hard time control her body. With the heat of the water and her mind not thinking straight it was hard to make herself stay where she was. It was the stupid Veela side of her screaming for his touch.

She put it onto her wound as she let out a sigh of relief; the pain was instantly gone from the wound. She continued as she wondered if it was hard for Draco too, _probably not_ she scoffed. He's much too strong as to give into such a small temptation as her.

But then again she didn't know a lot about anything these days.

She felt herself grow warm as her body started to ache for him, like it knew that he was this close to her and she wasn't even wearing clothes to protect her body. She felt herself give in as she lifted her face to his.

She saw his face and her heart and will power immediately left her as she gave in. As soon as Draco's face came to met hers she instantly knew what she wanted.

She pressed her lips to his.

Draco couldn't believe that Hermione had suddenly kissed him. Was she hurting as much as he was? She must have because he knew Hermione wasn't one to give into temptation easily. He didn't mind a single bit, she could kiss him and time she wanted to and he wouldn't have the will power to tell her no. He cursed himself for his weakness.

Hermione felt him stay still for a moment but his body reacted almost instantly. She felt him relax as he scooted closer to her make her body grow even louder in demand to touch him.

She felt her hand come out of the water to run her fingers along his jaw line. Draco moaned softly.

He suddenly pulled away, "I can't Hermione," He said his eyes once again a purple shade.

Hermione slapped herself, "Draco I'm sorr-"

But as soon as Draco saw her crest fallen look from him refusing her made his heart break. Her happiness was everything to him.

He kissed her again not wanting to hear her apologize for making him the happiest man alive.

"It's not that… I just don't have control over myself like I used to," He said hoping she would understand.

Hermione nodded as she looked away feeling stupid. Her Veela making her cringe inside from his refusal to keep kissing her.

Draco felt his Veela nag at him to comfort her. To kiss her until she was his.

"What if I said I don't care," She said boldly, even surprising herself.

Draco's eyes snapped to hers.

She starred down at the water for a moment then back at him.

"Can I tell you something?" She said looking into his eyes, the eyes that seemed to haunt him.

Draco was surprised by her sudden change in topic but he wanted to hear what she was going to say, so he stayed silent waiting for her to go on. She took his silence for an answer waiting for her to go on.

"Do you remember when we were on the train to Hogwarts this year?" She asked him.

His eyes furrowed confused but nodded none the less.

"When me Harry and Ron were talking about our future's?" She said her voice getting softer.

He nodded again.

"And when they asked me what was in store for me…I honestly didn't know what my future would be like," She said looking down at her fingers, "I didn't know if I would have a future like there's… a future that seemed so perfect… A future like all I'd ever wanted,"

"But you want to know something?" She continued after a pause, she looked back up straight into his eyes, "When I think about my future now…. All I see is you," She whispered.

Draco felt his heart stop. Was this what he thought she was saying? That she really wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with him? That she wouldn't care about his past and look at there future together instead?

Draco didn't know how to express in words what that meant to him. Draco was never good with words and he didn't know what to say to this amazing girl sitting in front of him.

"You want to know something?" Draco asked still looking into her eyes.

She nodded waiting to hear what he was about to say.

"I already knew that very day on the train that you would be my future," He said as he scooted closer to her body his face becoming dangerously close to hers, "Because I know that I'm completely… in love you with you."

His lips finally met hers as Hermione felt her heart sore. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was _truly _hers. She was afraid that this was all just a good dream, and that she would wake up to the empty life she didn't know she had before Draco came along and changed everything.

She felt herself melt into him as he kissed her. Both admitting that they wouldn't have a future without each other…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys here's the new Chapter! I've decided that I'm going to finish this fanfic from all the review's that inspired me to keep going! This ones for you guys!**

Chapter 15

"Draco?" Hermione said, "You are staying to meet my family right?" She asked.

He looked down at Hermione who was once again in the large hospital bed fresh and clean. They had made her presentable enough in madam Pomfrey's eyes to meet her family apart from the nasty scars that still remained. Her parents would be arriving any minute. He sighed running his hand through his perfect blonde hair.

"I don't know if they want to meet the boy who did this to you," He said looking away from her to the window. Hermione thought he almost looked… sad?

"There going to love you," Hermione said, "Why wouldn't they?"

He rolled his eyes still not looking at her, "I can think of a couple good reasons."

"Please stay to meet them?" She pleaded putting on her Veela charm to convince him.

Draco smirked looking her straight in the eye as if predicting this situation would come up; the sudden change was almost unnerving.

"Ok but I have one condition," He said as if offering a proposition.

Hermione's eye brows grew together, "What's that?"

"You get to be mine for the weekend," He stated looking at her still slightly smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's hardly a condition, I would spend the weekend with you anyways," She said narrowing her eyes, "What's the catch?"

Draco paused for a moment as if debating something. His eyes stayed on hers.

"You have to come with me to meet my parents over thanksgiving break," He stated simply.

Hermione's stomach dropped. She studied his face to make sure that he wasn't joking about this; she found it purely innocent, as if Draco would joke about something like this anyways. His face was completely serious, watching and waiting for her reaction.

"You want me to what?" She asked unbelieving what he had just asked her.

"I want you to come with me to meet my parents," He said calmly.

Hermione eyes couldn't help but go wide. Why on earth would he want her to meet his parents? She felt herself start to worry. His parents would hate her, as soon as they found out that she was Draco's mate they would hate him to. Hate him for going against their family traditions and not keeping their blood "pure." She could imagine there stone cold beautiful faces full of disapprovement in Draco's choice in mate.

"No," She said shaking her head.

Draco's small smile left his face. He wasn't expecting that answer.

"Why not?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I just can't,"

He glared down at her, "You won't come meet my parents because you simply 'cant'?" He asked coldly.

She shook her head, "It's not that simple,"

"Then what is it Hermione?" He asked his voice still cold from her lack of cooperation.

She remained silent not daring to speak. Did he not know? She didn't want to go to a house full of hatred for her. She didn't want Draco and his parents to bicker about things over her being in there house. What if they hated her and wished to separate them? She could see there evil faces now waiting to tare her apart with nothing more than cruel hurtful words.

Draco's face grew stubbornly cruel.

"Fine," He said unfolding his arms getting ready to leave, "If you won't meet mine I won't meet yours," He said as Hermione's stomach dropped.

He smirked from the look on her face, "Having second thoughts on my offer?"

Hermione narrowed his eyes, _he played dirty_.

She let out a puff of air as she looked at him seriously.

"Draco… your parents are going to hate me you know that?" She said softly finally speaking her fear.

He looked at her for a moment as if contemplating her words. It's true his parents probably would hate her. But that's exactly why he wanted them to get to know her, to see that she was truly a good person no matter her blood. He wanted to let them see how much she meant to him and this was the best way he knew how to get through to his parents. He shook his head.

"They may not like the idea at first I'll admit that," He said as his voice grew softer, "But they'll lose me if they don't except you… My mom wouldn't do that to her only son,"

Hermione put her hand to her forehead. She didn't know if he was speaking the truth. She had never meet Draco's mother but she did seem overly protective of him. Her previous actions had testified to that. She could at least do this for him… he seemed like it was really important to him.

She gave a loud sigh as Draco sat down on her bed next to her.

"Fine, deal," She said glaring at him, "But only because of you."

His face gave a small crooked smile, "You sound like I'm going to torture you," He leaned down to her Hermione's face coming dangerously close to her face, "But like I said your _mine _for that amount of time," He leaned down even more grazing his lips on hers for a few moments pulling away but keeping his face close to hers, "You'll like it more than you think," He said huskily.

Hermione felt her heart pound loudly as her heart sang in delight from his words. She couldn't deny that a week away from school with spending every moment of it with Draco didn't sound like that much of torture.

"Plus I wouldn't be able to stand that long of time without you," He whispered not daring to meet her eyes.

Hermione smiled feeling butterflies in her stomach as she snuggled into him, ignoring the pain from her gashes. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead.

"I hate you for making me like this," He said teasing.

Hermione looked up at him and gave a light kiss on his cheek, "If it helps I'm in just as deep as you are,"

Draco froze at her words as he looked into her eyes. Hermione had to catch her breath for a moment as his silver eyes pierced her own brown ones. She was entranced by them; she couldn't believe that they were truly hers.

He lifted his hand up to her chin pulling her close to him as his soft perfect lips once again met Hermione's. He kissed her fully this time deepening his lips into hers passionately.

He pulled away softly, "I love you," He said suddenly.

Hermione gave him a small bashful smile, "I love you to,"

"Mrs. Granger," Madam Pomfrey called.

Hermione looked away from Draco to the sound of her voice, finding her looking at them suspiciously but shook it off.

"Your parents are here," She said with a small smile, "Should I let them in?"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other nervously.

"Yes let them in," Hermione said with a small smile of her own.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco seemed to stiffen and fade into the back ground as Hermione's family rushed to her bed side.

"Hermione dear how are you? Are you feeling better?" Her mother said leaning over Hermione running her hands through her hair, her eyes covered in worry.

"Mum, yes I'm fine," Hermione tried to say but her mother cut her off.

"Where are your gashes?" She asked. Hermione was about to respond but it must have been a rhetorical questions because she was already lifting Hermione's bed sheets off of her.

"There not bad mum I'm fine," Hermione snapped pulling her sheets back up.

Her mother looked surprised folding her arms.

"It's just a gash on my stomach, it's no big deal," Hermione said more calmly.

"Hermione!" Emily rushed to her bed and gave her a big hug that made Hermione wince.

"Oh I've been so worried about you!" She said her arms still around her tight.

Hermione looked to her dad for help.

"Emily come on let your sister breathe she's still in a lot of pain," He said tugging at her to loosen her hold on Hermione.

She quickly let go but she stayed put right on Hermione's bed side.

"How have you been feeling? Mom said that you go hurt because to guys were fighting over you, how cool is that?" She asked excitingly her dark curls bouncing by her face.

"Emily!" Her mother scolded.

"Well that's mostly what happened right?" Emily asked but her eyes suddenly narrowed at Hermione, "Did you do something new with your hair?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes; this was her sister Emily for you.

"Cause whatever you did it looks gorgeous! Don't you think she looks different mum?" Emily asked her mouth going a hundred miles an hour.

Hermione's mom gave a knowing small smile, "She does seem to have something different about her doesn't she?"

Hermione gave her a questioning look, did she know?

"She's still the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Her dad said giving her a wrinkly smile leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"How are you doing sweetheart," He asked her brushing her hair out of her hair.

"I'm doing great thanks to Draco," Hermione said throwing a glance toward Draco who was trying to blend into the background.

Suddenly Hermione's family seemed to notice Draco's presence as Draco instantly became stiff.

Hermione gave him a small encouraging smile and jerked her head for him to join them.

He heisted for a moment but took a couple steps towards the family.

Hermione's dad was the first to react. He stuck out his hand to Draco, "Well you must be Draco Malfoy? I'm Hermione's father Bruce Granger; this is my wife Melanie and our youngest Emily, you already seem to know Hermione,"

Draco took his hand his face emotionless, "It's good to meet you sir,"

Her father gave him a big smile, "Thank you for helping our daughter,"

"I wouldn't thank me just yet," Draco said giving him a fake smile teasing.

"My names Emily," Said Emily coming dangerously close to Draco's face, "So are you the guy who did this to my sister?" She said giving him a nasty look.

"Emily," Hermione's mother scolded pulling her away from Draco.

"It's not his fault Emily," Hermione snapped at her sister for being rude.

"Yes it is," Draco said cutting Hermione off, looking at her parents.

"It wasn't my intention to hurt her," He confessed waiting for the dirty looks, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"He means _WE _didn't mean for it to happen," A different voice said growing closer.

Suddenly Hermione heard footsteps coming toward the group. Hermione's face grew into smile when she saw who had finally come. It was Jason.

"Mom, Dad," She said, "This is Jason West, he's a friend of mine that I met this year at Hogwarts,"

Jason's hand stretched out to Hermione's parents in a heart beat, "It's an honor to meet you both," He said trying to give a good impression to the parents.

Her mother and father took his hand and smiled at him politely.

"It's good to meet you to Jason," Her mother said with a smile, taking a liking to him.

Hermione gave a knowing smile.

"Jason I don't think you've ever met my sister Emily, Emily this is Jason," Hermione said as Jason eyes finally rested on the younger brunette away from Hermione.

Jason's eyes locked on Emily with a fire. His vision seemed to blur out everyone else except Emily. She looked similar to Hermione in there face structure but other than that she was her own different beautiful person. Her dark brown hair was very curly like Hermione's when she was younger. She had dark tan skin like his own, and her eyes were blue with a hint of brown in the middle-

"It's nice to meet you Jason," Emily said with a small smile sticking her hand out for a greeting.

Jason finally came back to reality as he heard her musical voice speak.

"It's good to finally meet you Emily," He said not being able to take his eyes off of her, taking her hand in his own.

A jolt of electricity went through Jason's body as he touched her hand making him excited beyond description.

Hermione smiled. She knew that he had found her, but of course her sister was oblivious.

This would be interesting.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione woke up again with only her mother at her bed side this time. She stretched out on the bed giving a good gracious yawn as she tried to sit up.

Her mother quickly noticed her awakening and put down her book and glasses.

"Hey hun you feeling better?" She said with a smile taking her hand.

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile. But she knew something was missing instantly.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione said quickly.

"He's fine Hermione he went with your dad, Emily, and Jason to the great hall for something to eat," She said calmly.

Hermione felt her body relax as her mother smiled softly.

"He didn't want to leave your side," Her mother said, "But he really looked like he needed some food… and some rest," she said with a teasing in her voice.

Hermione felt bad instantly knowing it was because of her he wasn't taking care of himself.

"I'm glad you made him eat something then," Hermione said thankfully.

A silence crept between them for a moment. Hermione could tell her mother was thinking hard, she was chewing on the end of her glasses looking down at Hermione's scar on her arm.

Hermione's mum finally broke the silence.

"Hermione I needed to talk to you alone," Her mother voice growing slowly higher and higher in pitch.

Hermione held her breath, here it comes.

"I know what that boy is, he's a Veela right?" Her mother asked in a monotone voice.

Hermione looked at her caring face as she nodded silently.

"And I'm assuming that… you're his mate?" She asked again.

Hermione only nodded again silently not knowing what to say.

"Is this Jason in love with you too?" Her mother whispered.

Hermione shook her head with a half smile, "He thought he did, I think that changed today though,"

Hermione's mother's eyes furrowed not understanding. But she didn't want to talk about Jason right now.

"The nurse told us everything. Even about the Veela's and what they have to do before the turn eighteen. That the mate becomes a Veela to…" She said running her hands through Hermione's beautiful hair, "I guess that's why you look so amazing," She said with a small smile.

Hermione could tell her mom was about to lose it.

"Mum it's gonna be ok I'm still me, just a little more… moody," Hermione tried to joke.

Her mom gave a small laugh as tears formed in her mother's eyes.

"Your just having to grow up so fast," She said, "I was afraid I was going to lose you before I got to see you again,"

Hermione tried to comfort her, "I was scared to but it's over now nothing like this will happen again,"

Hermione's mom stayed silent squeezing her hand tight.

"Mum?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"What sweetie?" Her mom said looking down at her.

"How did you know that you loved dad?" Hermione asked.

Her mother looked at her strangely wondering what had brought this question on.

"Well let's see… I guess it was when I knew I cared about him more than myself and my own needs. That he was the most important thing to me and I knew I was the most important thing to him… I couldn't see a future without him," She said with a small smile.

Hermione stayed silent for a moment processing.

"Is that how you feel about Draco?" She asked looked at Hermione seriously.

Hermione looked at her mom sadly.

"Yes… but mum is it crazy for me to feel that sometimes I'm to young to even know what love is?" Hermione asked.

Her mom looked at her caringly, "Its ok to be scared Hermione, that kind of love can be a scary feeling, it makes us vulnerable… I don't know a lot about this world Hermione or much about what you've been going through so I'm not going to pretend to. But I do know about love, and even if you didn't have to choose Draco… you would still pick him wouldn't you?"

Hermione paused for a moment. She never thought about that before. Would she pick Draco if there was no longer the obligation to? Would she pick him if the physical affect was gone?

She knew the answer was yes, yes to all those questions. Even without the physical attraction she knew that she cared about Draco.

"Give things time Hermione," Her mother said sweeping a stray hair out of Hermione's face, "Your family will always be here to love you,"

"I love you mum," Hermione said squeezing her hand.

"I love you to sweetie," She said sweetly leaning down and kissing her forehead.

**So what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
